Leyes de Murphy al estilo Helsa
by Butterfly Comte
Summary: Serie de historias cortas de Elsa y Hans en UA sin relación entre si usando las famosas leyes de Murphy de la comunidad 30 vicios. Ley de hoy: Si no los puedes convencer, confúndelos.
1. Poderes que no puedo controlar

¡Hola! Bueno decidí hacer la tabla de la ley de Murphy de la comunidad 30 vicios -gracias Anielha por poner la página- como pre, para el reto de A Frozen Fan que voy hacer, así que estate atenta cariño que yo no te tengo miedo y mucho menos al M –ya tengo experiencia escribiendo de eso hace mucho XD–.

Bueno ya saben como siempre que Frozen no es mío, solo escribo un rato y juego con el Helsa n,n

. . .

**Género:** Ciencia ficción, superhéroes (¿?) crossover y drama.

**Rating:** K

**Sinopsis:** Elsa no soporta al nuevo estudiante que acaba de llegar a la Escuela Xavier para Jóvenes Superdotados y gracias a una guerra de comida tanto ella como Hans son castigados por el profesor Xavier.

**Ley de Murphy:** Para que algo se limpie otra cosa debe ensuciarse; pero se puede ensuciar todo sin limpiar nada.

. . .

**Poderes que no puedo controlar**

. . .

Y ahí se encontraba Elsa sentada esperando su turno en la banca afuera de la oficina del profesor, llena de salsa de espagueti en el cabello con la cara llena de vergüenza por haber sido llevaba para recibir su merecido castigo.

Nunca en sus doce años de vida se había sentido tan contrariada, ella era una buena chica, siempre trataba de ayudar a sus compañeros, hacia la tarea y ni que decir de mantener siempre en orden su habitación.

Estaba segura que le regañarían por el desastre que se desato en el comedor, la guerra de comida de la que fue partícipe y todo fue culpa de ese miserable de Westergard que la había molestado durante días.

Todos los días desde que llego a la Escuela Xavier para Jóvenes Superdotados, se había vuelto su pesadilla personal en un lugar donde creía haber encontrado su lugar en el mundo. Donde tener el poder de hacer hielo era algo muy normal.

No entendía por qué ese chico pelirrojo nada más presentándose se empeñaba en fastidiarla con sus estúpidas demostraciones de su poder de fuego.

Miro con temor como se abría la imponente puerta del profesor Xavier y salía un Westergard decaído con la miraba baja y al profesor en su silla de ruedas indicándole a Elsa que pasara.

La rubia paso a su lado sin siquiera mirarlo y le dolió.

Lo único que deseaba era que esa chica le hiciera caso, como bien reveló el profesor Xavier, aun que le explico que Elsa jamás le haría caso si seguía comportándose como un cretino cada vez que la veía.

—No puedo evitarlo, cada vez que la veo me pongo tan nervioso y quiero llamar su atención de alguna forma me descontrolo y el fuego sale de mi.

—Lo sé, pero tienes que tratar de tranquilizarte y respirar muy hondo Hans. El poder es tuyo, tú lo controlas no al revés. Y para eso estas aquí, para aprender a dominar y aceptar tu poder.

. . .

Elsa trago grueso mirando al imponente hombre frente a ella, el señor Logan siempre le había parecido un hombre muy intimidante, y ahora se encontraba fumando un puro y leyendo una revista sentado cerca de la puerta del comedor para vigilar que tanto ella como Westergard limpiaran el desastre que iniciaron con la guerra de comida.

—Ponte a trabajar niña no quiero estar aquí toda la tarde —dijo Logan sin mirarla mientras giraba la hoja de su revista.

No lo dijo dos veces, enseguida volteo a ver al pelirrojo que se encontraba a su lado tratando de limpiar las ventanas llenas de salsa de espagueti y pizza.

Entre más pasaba el trapo, más se embarraba la mancha dejando opaco el vidrio.

—Estas ensuciando todo sin limpiar nada —manifestó Elsa en tanto iba hacia él— a ver déjame ayudarte —declaro amable, recordando la conversación que tuvo con el profesor Xavier. Donde le dejo muy en claro que Hans se portaba así con ella por que se ponía nervioso con la personas.

Obviamente no le dijo a Elsa que el niño gustaba de ella, eso era algo que Hans debía decirle cuando estuviera listo.

Ella pudo identificarse de inmediato con su inseguridad, porque antes de que sus padres la ingresaran a ese lugar era igual de temerosa que él. Así que decidió perdonar al chico y ayudarlo tanto como pudiera adaptarse a su nuevo hogar.

Hans la miro tomando una enorme bocanada de aire y contando hasta diez para dominar su poder de fuego. No quería hacerle daño a Elsa.

Él la miro de reojo, no se atrevía a verla totalmente o su corazón se saldría de su pecho.

Elsa tomo su trapo y le puso algo de agua de su cubeta con jabón comenzando a tallar a un lado del chico, el cual la imito sintiéndose un poquito más seguro con Elsa a su lado, la cual le regalo una bella sonrisa que le derritió el corazón.

. . .

N/A: ¡Chan, chan, chan! Si hice un crossover con X-Men porque me encanta la idea de Elsa mutante que vi en el corto de: Cómo debió terminar Frozen.

Y me dije porque no hacer a Hans un mutante también, además Marvel es propiedad de Disney así que todo queda en familia.

También puse de invitados al profesor Xavier y Wolverine *A* ¡Logan te amo!

. . .

Gracias por leer, comentarios, bolas de nieve, teorías de conspiración que involucren pingüinos en la caja de comentarios por favor.


	2. No quieres escuchar

Género: Drama/Romance

Rating: K+

Sinopsis: Elsa es esta segura de que Hans miente con respecto a por que se acerco a su hermana y el está dispuesto a demostrarle lo contrario.

Ley de Murphy: Todos mienten; pero no importa porque nadie escucha.

. . .

**No quieres escuchar, bueno ahora te lo voy a demostrar.**

. . .

—¡Que otras mentiras has dicho Hans! —declaro enfrente de la puerta de su casa una furiosa Elsa, la cual era normalmente reservada y callada, pero lo que había hecho Hans con su hermana no tenia nombre.

—Nunca le mentí a tu hermana, le dije que me gustaba una chica guapa e inteligente, y que la conocía muy bien. No es mi culpa que ella haya creído que hablaba de ella.

Hace semanas que le venía diciendo a su hermanita que no confiera en lo que ese Westergard, le tenía mala espina desde que se le acerco a su hermana en la Universidad.

—Le rompiste el corazón y ahora tienes el descaro de venir a nuestra casa como si nada. Vete de aquí no eres bienvenido.

—Elsa escucha, por favor. No quise hacerle daño a Anna, solo me acerque a ella para…

—No me interesa escucharte —interrumpió Elsa con los brazos cruzados. No era tan inocente como su dulce hermana.

—Pero Elsa, la única razón por la que me acerque a tu hermana fue para poder acercarme a ti.

—Así que ahora como Anna se dio cuenta que no vales la pena, vienes a tratar de convencerme de tus mentiras —afirmo sin escuchar realmente a Hans.

El pelirrojo rodo los ojos, frustrado porque no importaba lo que dijera Elsa no le crearía, no quería escuchar.

Así que quedándose sin recursos para apelar al sentido común de Elsa, decidió arriesgarse.

Fue directo hacia ella haciendo que retrocediera hasta topar con pared y coloco sus brazos sobre su cintura aprisionándola para que no tuviera escape de sus labios.

No se iba a ir de ahí hasta que le quedara claro a la rubia protagonista de sus sueños más sucios, que la mujer de la que siempre hablo con Anna era ella.

. . .

N/A: Hola, bueno el día de hoy Hans robo un beso de Elsa, porque ella no escuchaba al pobre U,U. Elsa pierde la cabeza cuando se trata de Anna.

Mañana subiré una historia que titulé: Gran Hermano y es mi intento de hacer algo del género suspense/thriller.

. . .

F: Si acepte el reto de Frozen, no pude resistirme, ella me reto y una reta es una reta. Gracias por pasarte a comentar, si meter al universo de Frozen en el de Marvel llama la atención, si supieras todas las cosa que me he imaginado XD.

. . .

Gracias por leer y ya saben bolas de nieve, tomatazos, flores y demás en la caja de comentarios. Anden que no muerdo XD.


	3. Gran Hermano

Género: Suspense/thriller

Rating: T

Sinopsis: Hans ha conocido a una guapa camarera llamada Elsa que lo traer vuelto loco y no puede vivir sin mirarla.

Ley de Murphy: El que duda, probablemente tiene razón.

. . .

**Gran Hermano**

. . .

Hans tenía serias dudas sobre Elsa, hace semanas que ella se comportaba diferente a lo usual. Actuaba raro, y él entre todos los seres del mundo lo sabía mejor que nadie, pues siempre tenía un ojo puesto en ella.

Hace un par de meses que la había conocido en el café donde siempre iba almorzar que se encontraba enfrente de la oficina que trabajaba. Elsa era una joven que laboraba de mesera a tiempo parcial para costearse sus estudios en arte.

Era nueva en la ciudad y vivía sola, era una señorita muy responsable que deseaba ayudarles a sus padres con los gastos de la Universidad, siempre era muy amable con todos, aun que distante y hasta cierto punto un poco fría en su trato de vez en cuanto.

Tenía unos ojos preciosos de color azul, que parecían de hielo, eso es lo que más le había llamado la atención de esa guapa señorita que siempre le atendía.

Al principio intercambiaban sonrisas tímidas y miradas curiosas, pero de poco a poco se fueron haciendo de conocidos a amigos que llegan a compartir y discutir siempre de forma muy educada su punto de vista en el arte.

Ella es una chica muy inteligente, diferente de las otras mujeres con las que salía de vez en cuando para matar el tiempo cuando estaba aburrido. Nunca le intereso tener nada formal hasta que Elsa se cruzo en su camino.

Quería saber todo de ella, su color favorito, su música predilecta, como le gustaba el desayuno, cuando se dio cuenta que deseaba estudiar arte y dejar botada la carrera de arquitectura, como se veía cuando se encontraba dormida, cuando despertaba…

Lo quería todo.

Una terrible ansiedad atacó a Hans de repente, necesitaba ver a Elsa ahora.

Con respiración taurina, manos sudorosas y temblando cual gelatina comenzó a buscar en los bolsillos de su pantalón su cartera, la saco veloz y la abrió para sacar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la foto que guardaba de Elsa.

En cuanto sus ojos verdes se posaron en la imagen se relajo.

Deslizo la yema de su dedo índice trémulo sobre la lisa superficie, miraba embelesado cada rasgo capturado en ese retrato.

Ya quería volver a casa, para luego ir a ver a Elsa.

Los breves instantes que compartía con ella en los almuerzos no eran suficientes.

Suspiro cansado mirando el reloj que indicaba que faltaba una maldita hora, como 60 minutos, con 3,600 segundos y 3,600,000 milisegundos para huir de ahí y tomar su auto e ir a toda velocidad a su hogar y ver a Elsa.

Elsa.

El-sa.

E

L

S

A

Cuatro letras que marcaban su alma.

. . .

Cuando llego a su casa, fue rápido a su habitación para rodearse de la visión más que hermosa que había llegado a posarse su vista.

Giro y giro extasiado.

Se encontraba rodeado de fotos de ella, de todas las formas posibles.

Elsa dormida, Elsa peinándose en el baño, Elsa lavando la ropa, Elsa leyendo, Elsa cocinando, Elsa bañándose era su favorita…

Ahora tenía que ver su computadora, donde tenía enlace directo Elsavision las 24x7 en todos los ángulos y habitaciones del pequeño departamento donde vivía su reina.

El día de hoy su pequeña se hallaba sentada en el sillón de la sala abrazando a su molesto perro labrador blanco llamado Olaf, se le veía nerviosa. Mirando a todas partes con temor.

_¿Acaso había descubierto que la espiaba? _

Tocaron a la puerta y Elsa se fue de un brinco abrirla.

Hans frunció el ceño enojado por la visita.

Ahí estaba ese hombre Kristoff el novio de su hermana abrazando a **su** Elsa.

_¿Cómo se atrevía el muy infame a tocarla?_

_¿Pero qué pasaba? ¿Por qué ese hombre tomaba las maletas que Elsa le iba pasando?_

_¿Acaso se iba a ir del departamento?_

Tan ocupado había estado mirando solo a Elsa que no se fijo que las cosas personales de su amada no se encontraban en su lugar habitual.

_¿Qué era ese sonido afuera de su casa?_

_¿Sirenas? ¿Y esas luces estroboscópicas azules y rojas que se asomaban por las ventanas?_

Alguien tocaba la puerta con fuerza, parecía que iban a tirarla a golpes.

Entonces Hans tuvo un momento de claridad y lo entendió todo.

El juego del gran hermano que se traía con su Elsa se había acabo, las dudas que había visto en días posteriores ya no eran simples dudas, era un hecho que Elsa lo había descubierto y lo más probable es que iría a la cárcel por ello.

_¿Qué si se arrepentía?_ Para nada, esas horas viendo a su reina de hielo entre las sombras y escabulléndose en su habitación por las noches mientras dormía fueron los mejores momentos de su vida.

Siempre tendría a Elsa grabada en su alma.

. . .

N/A: Hola ¿Qué les pareció mi intento de thriller? Hans es un acosador, que anda de Big Brother con Elsa D: -que miedo-. Mañana viene mi intento de Sci Fi, si damas y caballeros -si es que los hay- voy a mandar a Elsa y a Hans al espacio exterior *A*.

. . .

F: Me alegra que te gustara, bueno el cómo reacciono Elsa con ese beso te lo dejo a tú imaginación aún que si te digo que al final de todo el show, Hans se fue de ahí con un ojo morado y muy contento.

JDayC: Si Elsa mutante es cool, y mesclar Frozen con X-Men es demasiado hermoso.

Y Hans como siempre robando besos, es que Elsa no quería creerle D: se puso muy difícil y el tenía que demostrar un punto.

Fanfic ha estado actuando raro D:, a mi también se me ha revelado la página en estos días, espero que se normalice pronto.

. . .

Gracias por leer, cualquier comentario, sugerencia, consejo, planes de dominación mundial ya saben en la caja de abajo.


	4. Mi rival número uno y…

Género: Sci-fi/Drama

Rating: T

Sinopsis: La comandante Elsa tiene un encuentro con su rival número uno de la Escuela de Batalla, él capitán Westergard.

Ley de Murphy: La experiencia es algo que no se obtiene sino hasta después que se necesita.

. . .

**Mi rival número uno y…**

. . .

Se movía de un lado al otro incomoda, no quería levantarse aún, se sentía cansada pero su perfecto reloj interno le indicaba que ya era hora de levantarse y que no se volvería a dormir por mucho que quisiera.

Tuvo que rendirse cuando el condenado intercomunicador comenzó a sonar con su molesto: pip, pip, pip…

Bufó molesta rodando los ojos y tallándose las molestas lagañas que se formaron por irse a dormir con el maquillaje puesto.

Ahora parecía mapache con los ojos hinchados.

¡Genial! pensó tratando de limpiarse con las sabanas al tiempo que se levantaba para contestar.

—Aquí comandante Elsa, cambio —dijo apretando el botón rojo del aparato para que su voz ronca saliera de su áspera garganta por falta de fluidos.

—¡Comandante, comandante! Tiene que venir enseguida el capitán Westergard se…

No dejo que terminara de hablar, en cuanto escucho que el capitán Westergard estaba involucrado supo que era algo grave.

Salto veloz al armario y se vistió a velocidad luz enfundándose en su pantalones azules, botas militares negras y su característica chaqueta de cuero blanco que tenía en la espalda bordado con letras de molde góticas color azul Queen Ice, regalo de su hermana.

Llego corriendo al tiempo que se hacia una trenza al puesto de comando de la nave, lista para pelear con ese hombre que tantos disgustos le causaba. Desde que sus caminos se cruzaron hace años en la Escuela de Batalla no había encuentro que no culminara en riña.

—Olaf comunica al cretino —dijo con la libertad de llamarlo así, porque desde que conocieron no había otro mote que le quedara mejor a su autoproclamado rival número uno.

El cadete obedeció en el acto, poniendo a Hans en la pantalla principal.

—Aquí Comandante Elsa D´Arendelle, en la nave de reconocimiento R-2T2 Marshmallow —dijo siguiendo el protocolo.

Hans la miro aburrido desde su silla de mando con su cabeza recargada sobre la palma de su mano, con las piernas cruzadas en escuadra, con su perfecto traje blanco de la guardia.

Diablos, como detestaba a la señorita perfección que siempre seguía los protocolos al pie de la letra.

¡Se encontraban a mitad del espacio a 5000 años luz de casa! Nadie iba a regañarlos por saltarse unos cuantos pasos del bendito protocolo.

—Aquí Capitán Hans Westergard, desde la nave de batalla S-3PO Islas del Sur —contesto con apatía porque sabía que ella le reclamaría por no regresar respuesta como decían las reglas.

No tenía tiempo, ni ganas de pelear con ella hoy.

A Elsa le extraño que contestara de buena gana, y fue aún más desconcertante que no se burlara del nombre de su nave como siempre hacia desde que la bautizo. Algo le pasaba al hombre.

—¿Qué se le ofrece el día de hoy capitán? —pregunto seria y algo molesta porque aún no tenía su taza con chocolate caliente en mano. Necesitaba la su dosis de cocoa para funcionar al 100%

—Necesito que me prestes a alguien que sepa reparar el transformador cuántico de la nave —dijo serio como no queriendo la cosa, odiaba tener que pedirle ayuda a su rival, sin embargo reconocía que esto era más importante que su orgullo— los ingenieros que hay en esta nave son unos ineptos —declaro enojado mirando algunos de sus hombres, que tenían grabada en la cara: Lo sentimos capitán.

—¿Cómo se daño el transformador? —quiso saber, así tendría un mejor panorama de la situación.

—Hace un par de días tuvimos una batalla con algunas naves de la flota de Weselton, que trapazaron nuestras fronteras. Eran de reconocimientos pero bien equipadas. El Duque está buscando pelea, estoy seguro que la guerra comenzara pronto —concluyo frió, distante; apretando los puños y frunciendo el ceño.

Entonces Elsa comprendió al vuelo porque Hans de pronto se comportaba tan formal. El Duque había sido responsable por destruir su hogar, las Islas del Sur. Las cuales eran un conjunto de lunas cerca de su tierra natal Arendelle.

—Iré yo misma a reparar el transformador, Anna te quedas al mando —fue al puerto de teletransportación y le dio instrucciones al técnico Kristoff para que la mandara a la otra nave.

Una luz doraba la envolvió y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos llego a la nave de Hans.

Su segundo al mando Sitron, la recibió y fueron directo al cuarto de maquinas donde toda la tripulación disponible se ocupaba de hacer reparaciones.

—¿Cómo se encuentra Hans? —le pregunto a Sitron en el camino, con genuina preocupación.

Jamás olvidaría el día en que pasaron por televisión como eran bombardeadas las Islas del Sur y Hans impotente solo podía ver desde lejos en la Escuela de Batalla la destrucción total de su hogar.

Ese día juro venganza y ella en silencio le dio su apoyo.

—Bastante mal Elsa, debes hablar con él. A ti siempre te escucha —dijo con un ligero tono de ruego— me temo que vaya hacer una locura.

—Haré lo posible Sitron.

Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que la guerra estallara de forma formal, y estaba segura que la terrible experiencia de Hans iba a ser necesaria para las batallas que tendría que dirigir en un futuro.

Le dolía verlo así.

Dejo escapar el aire acumulado que tenía por la boca de forma pesada, Hans era su muy detestable rival, pero también su algo más a lo que ninguno de los dos quiso darle nombre jamás…

. . .

N/A: ¡Hola! Bueno ya lo hice, hace tiempo que quería escribir algo relacionado con la ciencia ficción y naves espaciales, he estado viendo muchas repeticiones de Star Trek Voyager y leyendo la saga de los Juegos de Ender –les recomiendo los libros–.

¿Vieron mi sutil referencia a Star War? Si, si son los modelos de las naves :D Confieso que tengo miedo de las nuevas películas que van a salir D: no quiero que arruinen una de mis sagas favoritas –bueno más de lo que ya lo hicieron ;A; –.

La próxima entrada se llama: Soy el rey.

. . .

F: Tienes toda la razón es aterrador que te miren todo el tiempo y que no sepas quien D:

. . .

Gracias por leer, tomatazos, sugerencias, sin miedo que no muerdo. Me interesa su opinión en este experimento que estoy haciendo.


	5. Soy el rey

Género: Drama/Comedia

Rating: T

Sinopsis: Elsa busca retribución por algo que Hans robo de la habitación de su hermana, encontrando en el camino alguno de los gustos particulares de este.

Ley de Murphy: Es más fácil obtener perdón que permiso.

. . .

**Soy el rey.**

. . .

Elsa se encontraba escondida en el armario de un chico que solo conocía de nombre y en el dormitorio de hombres del internado mixto donde asistía.

Los nervios y el temor de ser atrapada se la comían.

"_Tranquilaste Elsa, todo va a salir bien lo único que tienes que hacer es robar la prenda intima de ese tal Westergard y colgarla en el asta bandera del patio principal. Es muy fácil, muy fácil_ —pensaba llena de nervios por temor a ser descubierta— _recuerda que esto lo haces por Anna_ —recordó para darse valor."

El líder del dormitorio de los chicos Hans Westergard se había escabullido ayer en la noche y había osado a robar uno de los sostenes de su hermana menor para ponerlo en exhibición en el estante de trofeos que se encontraba en el pasillo principal de la escuela donde todo el mundo lo vio.

Ella por su parte podía haber dejado pasar de largo esa broma, porque en fin y al cabo nadie sabía quién era la dueña del sostén rosado con estampado de fresas, solo era de conocimiento popular que había sido sacado del dormitorio de las chicas.

Hasta ahí todo estaba bien, pero que le robara a Olaf su muñeco de nieve de peluche que le había regalando a su hermana cuando eran niñas y se había traído de casa porque no podía dormir sin él, no lo perdonaba.

Ese peluche era un objeto muy importante para Anna e iba a recuperarlo junto con un bonus: _La venganza._

¡Nadie le hacía daño a su hermanita, sin pagar las consecuencias!

Normalmente era una chica muy tranquila, seria y reservada. No le gustaba meterse con nadie, pero cuando se trataba de Anna, era capaz de todo.

Miro entre las persianas con los párpados entrecerrados mostrando un gesto astuto buscando moros en la costa, o algún sonido que le indicara que alguien se acercaba a la habitación donde cual ladrón, se había escabullido esa tarde escalando por la ventana.

Por lo que sabía ese tal Hans se hallaba en clases, lo había revisado dos veces en el horario de asignaturas de su grupo.

Con mucha cautela andando de puntitas para no hacer ruido salió del closet y fue directo al escritorio donde tenía a Olaf secuestrado y lo metió en su mochila.

"_Bien, paso uno listo. Ahora a buscar algo comprometedor para humillar ese chico con aires de princeso, que se creía con el derecho de entrar a robarle las cosas a su hermanita y hacerla llorar cuando se dio cuenta que Olaf no estaba_."

Fue directa al buró, donde estaba segura que ese cretino guardaba la ropa interior. Abrió el primer cajón.

"_¡A ver si te gusta que te roben los calzones!"_ pensó molesta.

Sus ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa que encontró, nada la habría preparado para lo que vio.

Comenzó a boquear como pez fuera del agua y su níveo rostro muto a rojo intenso en segundos.

El mentado cajón estaba lleno de condones, revistas porno asiáticas, esposas, una fusta, una cosa que parecía un anillo de plástico grueso; pero era muy grande para algún dedo de la mano.

Elsa dio un grito mudo, al entender para que servía ese anillo grande al vuelo y casi se le salen los ojos.

"_¡Ay Dios mío! Estoy en la habitación de un pervertido sexual."_

De pronto escucho moverse la perilla de la puerta y le entro el pánico, así que tomo lo primero que pudo de ese cochino cajón y fue a la ventana por donde había entrado.

Para su terrible pesar el chico que vivía ahí alcanzo a verle la cara mientras bajaba a toda velocidad por la enredadera y se echo a correr como alma que lleva el diablo.

Mejor pedir perdón que pedir permiso pensó Elsa, alegrándose de tener la costumbre de usar siempre guantes porque era misofobica.

A saber que tantos gérmenes y suciedad tendría ese cajón.

Una vez en la seguridad de su cuarto vio que carajo había tomado del cajón y una gran carcajada salió libre de su boca.

Esto compensaba todo lo que paso, ahora solo tenía que colgarlo en el asta para que todo el mundo lo viera mañana a primera hora.

Era una trusa negra que tenían una corona dorada en el frente y decía en la parte trasera: Soy el rey.

. . .

N/A: ¡Yay! ¿Qué les pareció la venganza de Elsa? Normalmente es princeso Hans quien es el vengativo y ahora quise hacerlo al revés.

Si, si Hans es un perver y tiene gustos muy particulares –ese meme de las 50 sombras me da tanta risa– XD. No ya enserio, mi inspiración para ese Hans y su cajón fue Dean Winchester, si han visto la serie de Supernatural, sabrán que ese Dean es todo un loquillo *A*

Y no me pregunten para que sirve ese anillo, piénsenlo con sus pervertidas mentes, que yo se que están maleadas UñU.

La próxima subida tiene vampiros.

. . .

F: Pues a mí lo que me gusta de Star War son los episodios 4, 5 y 6 junto con algunas novelas y comics. Y de los Juegos de Ender puedes ver la película que salió y ver si te interesa para ponerte con los libros, no a todos les llega a gustar, a mis amigos, a mi padre y a mí nos gustaron mucho porque nos gusta el género de la Ciencia Ficción y si me gusta Star Trek, pero yo soy más de sus spin-off como Next Generation y la serie de Voyager es la que más me gusta porque trata temas muy humanos y sociales. Esta franquicia es muy grande y tiene para todos los gustos porque hay mucho material diferente, tal vez si exploras más este mundo encuentres algo que sea de tu agrado. Gracias como siempre F por pasarte a comentar, eres un amor.

. . .

Gracias por leer, comentarios, sugerencias, y demás en la caja de abajo.


	6. La sangre es vida

Género: Sobrenatural.

Rating: T

Sinopsis: Hans recuerda como fue que se convirtió en una criatura de la noche y su deseo por volver a ver a su creadora, Elsa.

Ley de Murphy: Puede que la gloria sea efímera, pero el anonimato es eterno.

. . .

**La sangre es vida**

. . .

En un antiguo cementerio que se hallaba a las afueras de la ciudad, en un apartado mausoleo que ya nadie visitaba, se encontraba dormido un ser que hace mucho tiempo vivió. Era un ser se la noche, era ser las tinieblas que hace tiempo había dejado de interesarle el mundo donde existía.

Le parecía llano y aburrido, hace tiempo que nada lo llenaba.

Había recorrido el mundo cuando era moral en su barco, conquistando tierras lejanas, haciendo la guerra y tomando lo que deseaba cuando lo quería. Nunca preguntaba solo tomaba y tomaba…Todo era maravilloso, hasta que tomo más de lo que podía masticar y se transformo en un ser de la noche.

Un vampiro.

Al principio el cambio fue fabuloso, el poder, las ansias cazar para de beber sangre de inocentes humanos que se cruzaban en su camino. Fue el éxtasis total lleno de nuevas e impresionantes experiencias, pero los años pasaron, se convirtieron en décadas, y de a poco en siglos. El tiempo se transformo en una carga pesada y tediosa.

El mundo seguía girando sin él y aún que las personas iban y venían en sus patéticas vidas y se sorprendía con la evolución de pensamientos e idolologías; junto con el maravilloso ingenio humano para crear nuevas tecnologías, y se dio cuenta que eso no significada nada porque se hallaba solo.

Su arrogancia, deseos por tenerlo todo, y hacer el mal en que tanto se regocijaba perdió el sentido. Cuando él se encontraba vivo fue conocido como el príncipe Hans de las Islas de Sur, el más joven de los trece hermanos que tuvo y se hizo de fama entre los reinos vecinos por ser el más violento y aguerrido de ellos. Por hacer la guerra y conquistar varias tierras en nombre de su padre él rey.

Pensaba que con eso él vería que el candidato, el mejor preparado y más digno para tomar su lugar era él.

Bueno pues, eso que hizo en vida no funciono. Su padre le negó a cederle el puesto y él juro vénganse de toda su familia así que busco y busco la forma hasta que la descubrió en Arendelle, en la forma de una bella mujer a la cual apodaban La Reina de las Nieves.

Se pensaba que era una bruja que controlaba en hielo debido a que vivía en las montañas donde siempre nevaba de forma brutal e impredecible y ella nunca se veía afectada por eso cambios de clima.

Cuando llego a la cueva donde vivía esa mujer quedó prendado de su belleza, de su poder, su frialdad y se propuso tenerla como fuera, sin embargo todo le salió mal... de nuevo.

—Elsa —dijo Hans entre sueños recordando a su creadora.

Ella se negó a sus deseos y le dijo que se alejara de ella por era peligrosa, él la acorralo buscando tenerla aún que sea las malas. No estaba acostumbrado a recibir una negativa por respuesta.

—¡Cretino! ¡Bestia! —Le grito con furia enseñando sus afilados colmillos y apartándolo de ella con su gran fuerza. Sus ojos que hasta ahora eran de color azul se transformaron en rojo sangre—. Si tanto quieres ser como yo, te daré gusto y compartiré mi maldición contigo, esa será mi venganza.

—No será ninguna carga, una vez que realice mi venganza contra mi padre y hermanos volveré por ti —prometió Hans arrogante y deseoso— seré tu compañero eterno lo juro Elsa.

—No me jures nada, eres un ser vil y despreciable. No eres digno de mi y te aseguro que nunca volverás a saber de mi por más que me busques y te hallaras solo en el mundo, extrañaras tu humanidad y vivirás en las sombras en el anonimato eterno. Jamás encontraras la fama y respeto que quieres. La gloria que obtengas con tu vendetta será efímera.

Y después de terminar con sus advertencias fue por Hans directa a su cuello a beber su sangre, él lucho con todas sus fuerzas para alegarla por mero instinto, pero para ella eran como los golpes de un insecto.

Sintió como se le iba la vida y su fuerzas, se sentía indefenso ante ella y vio de forma borrosa como es que Elsa se abría la muñeca con un rápido corte de su uña y le dio a beber.

—Anda traga mi sangre y vivirás eternamente, serás como yo.

Las gotas cayeron de los labios de Hans y este al sentir su rico sabor fue por más, succionando todo lo que pudiera. Era como una droga que no podía dejar. Nunca antes había probado algo igual, será delicioso. No podría describir el sabor con palabras, nunca podría compararlo con nada de este mundo.

Y pudo ver gracias a la sangre, la vida de Elsa, como es que siendo una princesa fue convertida a la fuerza en lo que era, vio y sintió todo lo que era ella.

Vio su pureza, sus deseos de libertad y de sentirse comprendida, querida y acompañada. Entendió que a pesar de ser arrastrada a la oscuridad se aferraba a su humanidad con todas su fuerzas.

Y fue ahí cuando se enamoro de esa mujer.

Poco después perdió el sentido y se desvaneció. Cuando despertó Elsa y sus cosas se habían ido, él se fue de ahí y obtuvo su desquite contra su familia.

Destruyo por completo el reino con sus nuevos poderes y busco a su creadora después de cumplir con su objetivo pero nunca la pudo encontrarla.

Elsa tenía razón, jamás podría tener paz en este mundo, por eso estaba mejor durmiendo y recordando a su creadora una y otra vez en su mente, porque solo ese breve momento que estuvieron juntos y la esperanza de volverla a ver algún día le daban fuerza para no quitarse la vida.

—Elsa, mi Elsa. Algún día te hallare de nuevo —dijo Hans saliendo de su letargo, era hora de volver al mundo.

. . .

N/A: ¡Vampiros! Si vampiros, que siempre estarán de moda e hice esto porque estoy leyendo de nuevo la saga de la súper genial y fantástica Anne Rice -la reina de los vampiros contemporáneos- que decidió volver a escribir de las chocoaventuras de Lestat *A* -¡Fuegos artificiales y fiesta de carnaval!-.

Mi estado de emoción por la llegada su nuevo libro El príncipe Lestat a tierras mexicanas se resumen en ¡Ya lo quiero leer! ¡Ya lo quiero en mis manos!

Ahora si no tienen ni idea de que hablo es simple vean la película: Entrevista con el vampiro.

Bueno ya que paso mi momento de euforia, les pregunto ¿Cómo ven a Hans de vampiro? ¿Encontrara algún día a Elsa? Acepto teorías igual y me inspiran y decido alargar la historia algún día.

Próxima subida dedicada a la entrega de los Óscares de mañana.

. . .

F: Me alegra que te hayas reído de mis guarradas, si tengo una mente sucia D: pero yo se que disfrutaron leerla :D. Un Hans perver suena divertido y más con su ridícula ropa interior lol

. . .

Gracias por leer, comentarios, propuestas, regalos –quiero un muñeco de Hans–, bombas olorosas y demás en la caja. Comenten que yo no muerdo, pero Hans si XD.


	7. Y el Óscar es para…

Género: Fluffy.

Rating: K

Sinopsis: Hans acaba de ganar el Óscar a mejor actor y Anna se burla de su discurso de aceptación, haciendo que él busque una deliciosa venganza.

Ley de Murphy: Dos monólogos no hacen un diálogo.

. . .

**Y el Óscar es para…**

. . .

—Y el Óscar a mejor actor es para —el suspenso de hizo presente mientras todos los nominados esperaba a que el presentador pronunciara el nombre— Hans Westergard por su papel de príncipe en Frozen.

Todas la personas a su alrededor comenzaron aplaudirle y volteo a ver a Elsa que se encontraba sentada a su lado y lo felicitaba con un abrazo.

Se paro agradeciendo a todos a su paso, fue directo al escenario a recibir su premio y dar su discurso.

. . .

—Y quiero agradecer a la academia por darme mi merecida estatuilla, porque si no hubiera sido por mi nada de esto habría sido posible —decía Anna enfundada en su vestido verde esmeralda de Vivian Westgood en tono grave imitando a Hans mientras acariciaba unas imaginarias patillas con su diestra y con la otra mecía abrazando su cartera como si fuera un bebé —. Si Óscar querido, te llevare a casa pronto shiss —hablo con tono maternal arrullándolo— deja que termine de decirles a estos mortales por que merezco este premio ¿En qué iba?, a sí —declaro volviendo a la voz grave— yo hice todo el trabajo, y saque adelante este proyecto en el que nadie creía, gracias a mí, a mí y a mí por todo…

Y sus compañeros de rodaje Kristoff, Olaf, Weselton y Oaken se reían de buena gana viendo a Anna subida en una silla dando su monologo.

Elsa vestida con su Valentino azul cielo solo observaba a su hermana recargada en la pared con una sonrisa discreta adornando sus delgados labios.

—¿Tú también te vas a burlar de mi discurso? —pregunto Hans a su lado con los brazos cruzados viendo con disgusto la pantomima de Anna.

—Te dije antes cuando me leíste que tu discurso, que era un poco egocéntrico —contesto sin mirarlo mientras se daba un par de pasos a su derecha para estar por completo junto a Hans.

—Solo están celosos porque fui el único actor de la película que gano algo —hablo dejando caer sus manos y tomar la mano de Elsa—. Engañe a todo el público, creían que era el bueno —termino con un ligero tono arrogante.

—Anna está segura que ganaría yo —comenzó a rozar la muñeca de él con su pulgar.

—Elsa nadie puede ganarle a Meryl Steep, esa mujer es un camaleón —él respiro el aroma a nardos que ella— aún que si diré que le diste buena pelea.

—¡Vaya! Viniendo de ti eso es todo un honor —bromeo recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Hans.

—¿Cuándo le vas a decir a tu hermana que estamos saliendo? —el acomodo su barbilla sobre su cabeza.

—Después de la fiesta cuando este comida y cansada —dijo viendo a su hermana que continuaba burlándose de su novio desde hace seis meses del cual no sabía nada, o tal vez ella se negaba ver.

Estaba segura que era la segunda opción, porque todo el mundo sabía que salían. Incluso la molesta prensa a la cual evitaba como a la plaga por que gustaba de ser muy discreta en su vida personal.

—Quiero ver su cara cuando se lo digas —beso su coronilla y sonrió de lado— eso le hará callar de una buena vez y dejara de burlarse de mi discurso.

Elsa rodo los ojos negando con la cabeza mientras sonreía. Hans y su hermana, iban a tener que buscar una forma de llevarse bien porque ambos los amaba.

—¿Sabes qué? Para que esperar, está viendo hacia acá —Hans saludo a Anna con su mano enguantada, para después tomar a su novia de la cintura girarla hacia él y alzar la barbilla de Elsa para plantarle un beso apasionado en sus labios carmín el cual ella respondió con gusto.

. . .

N/A: Hans ganando el Óscar a mejor actor me la creo, me la creo y me la creo al infinito. Nadie esperaba que fuera el gran villano de Frozen *A*.

Mañana subo algo que llamé: Tengamos una familia.

. . .

Ana Victoria: ¿Cómo que para qué quiero a mi Hans? Pues para jugar a los princesos :D LOL. Yo sé que todas queremos jugar a los princesos con él. Gracias.

F: Los vampiros siempre estarán de moda, siempre. El helsa se da muy bien para ellos.

. . .

Gracias por leer, comentarios ya saben siempre bienvenidos y jueguen con sus princesos, Elsa y Anna los rescataran de las garras del mal.


	8. Tengamos una familia

Género: Hurt/Comfort

Rating: T

Sinopsis: Elsa se encierra en el baño asustada, por que ha quedado embarazada.

Ley de Murphy: Nadie le escuchará hasta que cometa un error.

. . .

**Tengamos una familia**

. . .

Elsa no podía creerlo había cometido un terrible, terrible error y estaba a punto de entrar en pánico, ahí en el baño sentada sobre el inodoro con los pantalones abajo.

Su respiración se hizo pesada y violenta, su estomago encogió, su cuerpo comenzó a templar de forma involuntaria causando que se abrazara a sí misma y comenzó a tener el conocido escozor en los ojos que le indicaba que estaba a punto de llorar.

Estaba embarazada.

¡Dios mío, estaba embarazada!

Vio de nuevo sobre el piso blanco y frio de linóleo las doce las pruebas de embarazo que hizo una y otra vez para asegurarse.

Todas positivas, no podía creerlo. Ella siempre se cuidaba, siempre, siempre; por más que Hans insistiera que podía tomar la píldora y que deseaba hacerlo sin condón.

Nunca había cedido a su petición.

Ese maldito de Hans lo había hecho, estaba segura.

Desde que le dijo que había obtenido un trabajo en Canadá y que había decidido irse para tomar esa oportunidad se había comportado muy extraño.

_¿Pero cuando paso?_

¡Claro! Fue esa noche en la que Hans había insistido en tener las luces apagadas y cuando ella le paso el condón para que se lo pusiera y él había decidido ir al baño antes de empezar y salió del cuarto con el dichoso gorro puesto.

¡El muy maldito lo había ahuerado! Estaba segura, el era capaz de eso para hacer que no se fuera de su lado.

Escucho que tocaban a la puerta y alzo la vista llena de lágrimas.

—¿Elsa estas bien? —era la voz de Hans y le dieron ganas de gritarle que se fuera al infierno.

—¡No lo estoy imbécil, me embarazaste! —clamó con resentimiento.

Hans no dijo nada, en cambio movió la perilla para abrir la puerta pero esta se encontraba cerrada.

—Elsa ábreme —ordeno en tono frío.

—¡No! —Contesto ella con el ceño fruncido—. Se que le hiciste hoyos al condón ese día —reclamo todavía sentada en el excusado— ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—¡Claro que lo hice! Embarazarte era la única forma que se me ocurrió para impedir que te fueras, para no perderte —dijo del otro lado de la puerta, molesto y sin arrepentimiento— tú me ibas a dejar. Decidiste sola que te ibas al otro lado del mundo, ni me preguntaste. Llevamos seis años juntos Elsa, eso no significa nada para ti —informo herido golpeado la puerta— . Te propuse matrimonio a los tres y te negaste, y yo dije está bien; vivamos justos y me hiciste largas en contestarme hasta que te convencí un año después. Te dije tengamos hijos y formemos una familia y ¿Qué fue lo hiciste Elsa? —Pregunto con aparente calma esperando a que Elsa contestara, pero no lo hizo así que golpeo la puerta con un puño y gritó de forma exigente— ¡Responde!

—Me fui —comenzaba a entrarle la culpa al recordar eso.

—Exacto, te largaste sin decirme nada. Y si no fuera porque tú hermana me dijo que estabas con ella en Francia, yo ni me habría enterado y me habría vuelto loco buscándote.

—Necesitaba irme, sabes bien que la idea de casarme y tener hijos no me agrada. Te lo dije cuando nos conocimos. Mi libertad es primero, no estoy lista para ser madre.

—Y por eso te quiero. Te acepte de nuevo cuando regrésate y no te presione por que se que le tienes pánico al compromiso y te aterra ser madre, pero déjame decirte algo Elsa. Nadie está listo nunca para tener hijos y ser padre.

—No quiero arruinarle la vida a mis hijos, no como lo hicieron mis padres conmigo —recordar cuando sus padres la internaron en un psiquiátrico de niña debido a terrores nocturnos gracias a la falta de atención por parte de ellos, fue horrible.

—Elsa no vas a arruinarle la vida a nuestros hipotéticos hijos —dijo Hans con dolor por que sufría por ella y sabía por qué tenía tanto miedo— escúchame, por favor. Eres una gran mujer, fuerte, cariñosa, inteligente, independiente y muy dulce, no vas a cometer los mismos errores que tus padres, pero si estas cometiendo nuevos al huir cada vez que te sientes un poco presionada.

Elsa se levanto, se subió las bragas y los pantalones por fin y fue abrir la puerta.

—No quiero arruinarle la vida a nadie, ni a ti, ni a nuestros futuros hijos —hablo Elsa gimoteando mientras tocaba su vientre y se lazo a los brazos de Hans.

Él la consoló de inmediato entre sus brazos de forma cariñosa, dándole su amor.

—Vas a ser una gran mamá y yo siempre voy a estar a tu lado. Te amo —dijo limpiando sus lagrimas con la manga de su suéter y la llevo a la cocina para hacerle el chocolate que tanto le gustaba para que se calmara, tenían muchas cosas de que hablar.

. . .

N/A: Otra día, otra historia y esta vez me quedo extra dramática. Hans y Elsa van a tener que tener una súper charla para estar bien ambos, limpiar muchas asperezas e ir al psicólogo por que ambos tienen graves y alarmantes problemas. Espero que resuelvan sus cosas y críen bien a ese bebé.

La subida de mañana viene con mascotas y perritos tiernos *A*

. . .

F: No te preocupes, a mí siempre se me van los dedos. ¡Verdad que si! Hans engaño a todos por eso algunos no lo perdonan y siguen muy enojados con él. A mí en lo personal me encanto el engaño por que fue hasta ese punto que vi lo interesante que era como personaje.

. . .

Gracias por leer como siempre, anímate a comentar, dudas, sugerencias, propuestas, membrecías para unirte al club juguemos con nuestros princesos y demás en la caja de abajo.


	9. Baños y perritos, muy fácil ¿no?

Género: Comedia.

Rating: K

Sinopsis: Hans quiere salir con Elsa y para eso busca la ayuda de Anna, solo que ella no está dispuesta ayudarlo de buena gana.

Ley de Murphy: Siempre que las cosas parecen fáciles es porque no oímos todas las instrucciones.

. . .

**Baños y perritos, muy fácil ¿no?**

. . .

Hans miro al pequeño perrito blanco con grandes ojos negros, que parecía que le sonreía con su lengüita rosada de fuera. Era un bichón maltes muy simpático.

—Bien, entonces es un trato —dijo Hans en el patio de su casa mientras llenaba son la manguera del jardín una tina pequeña con agua acorde al tamaño del canino— si baño al perro de Elsa, me ayudaras a que tenga una cita con ella.

—Claro, claro yo me encargo de que eso —respondió Anna con una amplia sonrisa y casi en tono burlón, como si estuviera supiera algo que Hans no.

A Hans se le hizo sospechosa la forma en cómo la hermana de Elsa había accedido ayudarlo, miro al novio de Anna que solo lo veía con pesar y negaba con la cabeza mientras acariciaba la cabeza a su perro Sven.

—Ok, deja al perro —respondió ansioso, optando por ignorar sus sospechas por lo que se traía entre manos Anna. Porque desde que vio a Elsa por primera vez hace tres meses haciendo ejerció en el parque se había prendado de ella, pero ella era tan hermética y difícil de tratar que no le quedo más remedio que pedir ayuda a su hermana, con la cual por cierto hace un par de años atrás había salido y su relación no termino del todo bien gracias a que él tenía "cierta" reputación con las chicas.

Se decía que era un casanova y bueno, ¿a quién engañaba? Era guapo, la chicas venían solas y quien era él para negarse a ellas y más si eran bonitas.

—De acuerdo, Kristoff amor ¿la puedes bajar de auto? —habló Anna pidiendo amable con una pequeña sonrisa. Le encantaba molestar a Hans, desde que había dejado de salir con él por coquetear con otras chicas había encontrado el morboso placer de meterse con él. Además si quería que le ayudara a salir con su hermana iba hacer que le costara.

No estaba muy a favor de Hans que digamos, sin embargo quería que Elsa comenzara a salir con alguien, su vida social era nula y Hans había insistido por tres largos meses y había dejado de salir y flirtear con otras chicas.

Eso le decía a Anna que él iba enserio con Elsa, así que finalmente decidió darle una oportunidad.

—Eres cruel Anna —dijo su novio dejándole en mano la correa de Sven y miro con pena a Hans en tanto iba a su auto para bajar al animal.

—Espera, ¿qué no es ese el perro de Elsa? —pregunto Hans confundió señalando al perrito, pues pensaba que el pequeño que traía Anna entre sus brazos era la mascota de Elsa.

—No, este es Olaf y es mío. Elsa me lo regalo, pero gusta de llevarlo a pasear todas las mañanas cuando sale a correr al parque —dijo acariciando la cabeza peluda del pequeño y después señalar a espaldas de Hans al gran perro melenudo que su novio traía casi, casi arrastrando por el suelo usando toda su fuerza por que se resistía— esa, es la princesita de Elsa, Marshmallow.

Hans abrió los ojos como plato al ver a semejante bestia tan grande y de interminables matas de pelaje blanco llenos de lodo con mala cara que se negaba a caminar.

Suerte le dijo Kristoff dándole la correa a Hans y pasándole un papel doblado sin que Anna lo notara.

—Toma, son instrucciones para bañarla —dijo discreto el rubio porque su buen corazón le decía que aún que Hans no le cayera bien, no se merecía el castigo que Anna le imponía. Conocía muy bien a la samoyedo y sabía lo brutalmente terca que se ponía cuando Elsa no estaba cerca.

Bien recordaba el día que Elsa la trajo a su casa y que fue a comprarle comida dejándolos a cargo de Marshmallow. Todo parecía bien con ella hasta que Elsa se fue y los correteo a Anna y a él por toda la cuadra donde se vieron obligados a subirse a un árbol hasta que Elsa lo encontró gracias al poderoso ladrido de su mascota. Elsa asegura que ella solo quería jugar, él todavía no está del todo convencido.

Hans rodo los ojos arrogante, torciendo su boca en tanto hacia bolita el papel y lo metía a la bolsa de su pantalón. Él no necesitaba instrucciones para bañar a un perro. Tenía amplia experiencia con el suyo, Sitron un hermoso pastor alemán de raza pura.

Despidió a la pareja, después miro a la criatura que apestaba a rayos y lo miraba con mala cara.

—Así que somos tú y yo Marshmallow. Te daré un buen baño para poder tener una cita con tu dueña.

Grave error cometió al pronunciar esas palabras, por que en cuanto la canina escucho la palabra con b se levanto y comenzó a correr por todo el patio de Hans arrastrándolo sin que pudiera pararla.

¡Para, para! Gritaba Hans con todas su fuerzas y tomando la correa de la perra que lo tenía con la cara sobre el pasto del jardín tragando tierra.

—¡Sobre el rosal no, sobre el rosal no! —clamó en tanto como pudo se paro y anclo sus pies al suelo con todas su fuerzas para detener al animal.

Respiro aliviado con todo el cuerpo lleno de tierra y algunas rapaduras en la cara, cuando por fin pudo detener ese mastodonte que Elsa tenía de mascota.

Marshmallow por su parte se tiro al suelo extendiéndose a lo largo enseñándole la pancita a Hans mientras movía su cola.

—¿Quieres que te rasque la barriga? —pregunto en tono juguetón al ver la cara rogona de la samoyedo.

Ella por su parte soltó un fuerte ladrido sacando su lengua.

Hans se agacho y comenzó a frotar a la perra haciendo que esta moviera la pata de arriba abajo con mucho vigor.

—Te gusta esto ¿verdad? —ella se lo confirmo lamiéndole la mano.

Bañar a la mascota de Elsa no iba a ser tan fácil como imagino, así que tragándose su orgullo saco el papel que Kristoff le había dado.

1.- Ráscale detrás de las orejas o en la panza, eso le gusta mucho y la tranquiza.

2.- El agua debe de estar a temperatura ambiente o no se meterá a la bañera.

3.- En todo momento le debes hablar con cariño, porque si le hablas mal o en tono agresivo te morderá.

4.- Hagas lo que hagas no menciones la palabra con B o se echara a correr como loca.

Después de terminar de leer solo comenzó a reírse, estas eran instrucciones muy simples y se habría ahorrado la arrastrada que la perra le dio si no hubiera sido orgulloso.

Ahora solo tenía que terminar de bañar a Marshmallow para poder tener una cita con Elsa.

. . .

N/A: Algo relajado y lleno de perritos adorables para salir del drama de ayer, donde casi todas quisieron linchar a Hans, acéptenlo chicas él es un chico malo y no funciona muy bien de allá arriba UñU.

Esa Marshmallow siempre dándole problemas a todo el mundo menos a su amada madre Elsa XD. Y Kristoff como siempre un amor lleno de nobleza que ayuda hasta a las personas que no le agradan.

. . .

F: Si ese par necesita ayuda profesional con urgencia D:

Guest: Me alegra que te gusten mis pequeñas historias. Hans es todo un galán por eso y por villano lo queremos, pero no llores que hoy fue un buen día para él…bueno casi, Marshmallow lo hizo sufrir un poco pero al final se hicieron amigos.

Lassy: Toma tu princeso Hans, toda niña debe tener su princeso para jugar junto con su figura de acción Elsa que lanza hielo y una Anna que da puñetazos.

. . .

Gracias por leer, juegos, mafia Helsa y demás en la caja de abajo.


	10. Medicina o travesura

Género: Humor/Comfort

Rating: K+

Sinopsis: Hans esta enfermo y no quiere tomarse su medicina, Elsa su niñera tiene que hacer que se tome sus medicamentos para que se mejore.

Ley de Murphy: Hasta el agua sabe mal cuando se toma por prescripción médica.

. . .

**Medicina o travesura.**

. . .

—Vamos Hans tienes que tomarte tus medicinas —rogaba una Elsa de rodillas al pie de la cama de chico con las pastillas y un vaso con agua en mano.

—No quiero —se negaba con los cachetes inflados, moviendo su cabeza de un lado al otro, con los brazos cruzados y mala actitud.

Y ahí estaba una Elsa quinceañera sufriendo con su trabajo de niñera de su vecino de nueve años, al cual toda su familia había dejado solo en vacaciones, por que se enfermó un día antes de irse de viaje con ellos.

—Se que estas enojado porque te dejaron Hans, lo comprendo —dijo compasiva dejando los medicamentos en el buró y acariciando la rojiza cabellera del niño—. Pero tienes que tomarte lo que el médico te recetó para que te pongas mejor.

—Está bien que esté enfermo porque no quería ir —contesto el pequeño pecoso sonriendo gustoso ante el toque de Elsa.

—¿No querías ir de viaje con tus padres y hermanos? —pregunto consternada la blonda tomando el rostro de Hans entre sus manos para mirarlo mejor.

—No, mis hermanos me tratan mal y me molestan todo el tiempo —respondió con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas y sus orejas al mirar la cara de Elsa, concentrarse en sus enormes ojos azules que tanto le atraían.

A ella no le sorprendió la respuesta del pequeño, sus hermanos eran unos bruto con él y sus padres apenas se daban abasto cuidando de sus revoltosos hijos, y como Hans era el más tranquilo de todos lo dejaban a un lado en muchas ocasiones.

—Te propongo algo, si te tomas tus medicamentos haremos lo que tú quieras después —prometió animando al chico.

Hans le dio una astuta mirada.

—Enserio ¿Lo que yo quiera? Lo prometes —dijo suspicaz, tanteando el terreno con su guapa niñera.

—Claro, tienes mi palabra de honor —hablo firme y poniendo su mano derecha sobre su corazón para darle mayor importancia a su promesa.

Hans salto de la cama, emocionado tomando los medicamentos del buró de un trago aún que supieran feo.

—Bien Hans ahora dime ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer? —Decía mientras se ponía de pie y se sentaba en la cama del niño.

—Quiero un beso tuyo y no cualquier beso, lo quiero en boca —exigió el pequeño emocionado.

A Elsa casi se le salen los ojos de la cara y abrió la boca por la fuerte impresión que le causo el pedido de Hans. Ella inocentemente pensaba que él le pediría jugar algo o que lo dejara desvelarse viendo algún programa de televisión, alguna tontería así, no esto.

Hans por su parte vio que Elsa estaba a punto de echarse para atrás y dijo:

—Si no cumples tu promesa yo volveré a confiar en ti —advirtió el pequeño entrecerrando los ojos haciéndose el digno.

Ella suspiro pesada.

—De acuerdo, tengo palabra Hans pero si hago esto no volverás a pedirme nunca nada y tomaras tus medicinas sin protestar de aquí en adelante ¿Tenemos un trato? —se encontraba muy incómoda ante esta situación.

—Tenemos uno Elsa —contesto tomando la cabeza de Elsa entre sus pequeñas manos para atraerla a él y plantarle un beso de piquito húmedo y rápido que le hizo el resto de las vacaciones.

. . .

N/A: ¡Hans es un pillo! Lo ven desde niño andaba de precoz roba besos. Yo sé que cuando crezca más ira con todo para estar con su guapa niñera, de la cual por cierto robo su primer beso.

Mañana veremos a Elsa y Hans asalta bancos ¿A que no se los imaginan así? ¿Verdad?

. . .

F: Si el pasado te gusto, este te va a encantar, sé que te gustan los besos robados n,n

. . .

Gracias por leer y pásate a comentar sin miedo porque si ya llegaste hasta acá, nada te cuesta comentar, hacer planes de conspiración o saludar.


	11. Yo conduzco y tú disparas

Género: Drama/Crimen

Rating: T

Sinopsis: Elsa y Hans son unos asalta bancos que huyen de la justicia.

Ley de Murphy: La mayoría de las personas se merecen la una a la otra.

. . .

**Yo conduzco y tú disparas.**

. . .

Bang, bang.

El sonido de las detonaciones que escucho Elsa fuera del banco la alertaron, entrecerró los párpados y se concentro en viendo el camino despejado, apretando fuerte el volante de auto rojo Ford modelo A donde se encontraba sentada.

Sus músculos se encontraban tensos, el corazón comenzó a latir más aprisa con un bum, bum…

Podía escucharlo en su sien y su pie fue directo al acelerador, abrió la puerta del copiloto lista para arrancar en cualquier momento.

Otros cuatro bang, y su compañero salió del edificio corriendo.

—¡Arranca, arranca! —Clamó Hans con un costal lleno de dinero y pistola en mano, mientras Elsa pensaba que de veía muy guapo con su traje a rayas gris de solapas anchas. Parecía todo un gánster de Chicago.

—Cierra la puerta y ponte el cinturón —mando ella al tiempo que pisaba a fondo el acelerador.

—Tenemos 3 minutos para salir de esta aquí antes de que llegue la policía —miraba hacia atrás buscando indicios de los uniformados.

—¡Lo sé, lo sé! —Decía apresurada manejando a toda velocidad, esquivando con gran maestría los autos en el camino.

Días antes había estudiado con mucha atención la ruta de escape, no necesitaba que Hans le digiera que hacer.

Giro el volante de forma rápida y mucha suavidad sin disminuir la velocidad de 105 km/h

—¡Elsa estás loca disminuye la velocidad, quiero salir vivo de esta! —Exclamó un Hans asustado agarrándose el sombrero en la cabeza con una mano y con la otra se aferro a su asiento con todas su fuerzas, templando al sentir el derrape donde claramente podía notar la inclinación de cuarenta y cinco grados del vehículo.

¡Solo están andando en dos ruedas!

—No voy a permitir que nos atrapen —mando a callar, tenían que huir rápido.

La famosa pareja de salta bancos Elsa y Hans, era noticia nacional en los periódicos y eran buscados en todos los estados del sur y la orden de apresarlos vivos o muertos ya era conocida por ellos.

Sabia los riesgos cuando Hans la convenció de ir con él, ella tenía un talento innato para manejar, la fría logística para planear y Hans tenía la valentía de empuñar un arma, amenazar y disparar si era necesario.

—Agárrate de donde puedas Hans, voy a bajar las escaleras para cortar camino y salir de la cuidad —informo señalando una de las entradas del parque. El cual planeaba cruzar para atravesar la cuidad y salir más pronto de ella. Vio con una sonrisa ladeada y una ceja en alto como Hans que se persignaba y comenzaba a rezarle, a todos los santos que conocía.

Elsa se rió de buena gana, desde que estaba con Hans se sentía viva de verdad y se alegro de tener la precaución de revisar los amortiguadores ayer por la noche.

Arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo…

Podía sentir el movimiento de las ruedas pasando por los escalones.

¿Cómo es que una buena chica como Elsa termino mesclada con un bribón como él y se involucro de lleno en el negocio de asalta bancos? Pensó Hans viendo a la chica, con su recatado traje de lana azul cielo, su sombrero lamb chop adornando con un gran moño y su intrincada trenza francesa a su lado, con vista al frente mordiendo de forma muy sensual su labio carmín inferior.

Todo había comenzado días después del martes negro donde perdió todo su dinero en la bolsa de valores y decidió que iba a robar la casa Arendelle, era la vivienda más rica de la zona y planeaba vaciarla. Así la observo por días, estudiándola y determino que para saber donde están las cosas realmente valiosas iba tener que salir con la hija de los dueños, Anna.

La Gran Depresión no parecía haberle afectado a esa familia mucho que digamos, y los odiaba por eso.

Iba a dejarlos limpios.

No fue difícil seducir a la chica y convencerla de que le mostrara su hogar con todo detalle cuando sus padres no estuvieran, pero fue justo ahí donde conoció a Elsa su hermana mayor.

Le robo el aliento cuando la vio por primera vez, ella acabada de huir del internado donde sus padres la llevaron por que deseaban que su hija fuera educada como toda una dama de alta sociedad. No obstante, ella no se sentía a gusto en ese lugar lejos que su hermana y sin la libertad de hace lo que realmente amaba.

Tenía un gran talento para la mecánica automotriz y le fascinaba conducir, le conto su hermana menor.

Después de saber que Elsa tenía tantas ganas de conocer el mundo y deseos de libertad, donde ella pudiera ser la dueña de su propio destino, no le fue difícil convencerla de que se fugara con él.

A Hans no le importaba que Elsa supiera de autos más que él e incluso condujera mucho mejor que cualquier hombre que haya conocido, eso era lo que le atraía de ella. Sus ganas de vivir, de ser libre.

Le propuso que pusieran un taller mecánico donde el administraría y ella trabajaría arreglando autos, para que pudieran establecerse y formar una familia.

Elsa le dijo que sí, pero que antes iban a necesitar dinero para poder cumplir sus sueños.

Así que por eso ahora están aquí, robando bancos y huyendo de la policía. Este iba a ser su último trabajo, una vez que se salieran de la urbe y se deshicieran de auto le propondría matrimonio.

Era ahora de que ambos sentaran cabeza y él, no quería seguir tener que dormir en la misma habitación con su amada y no llegar más lejos. Se moría de ganas de mostrarle en la cama cuanto la quería.

Elsa quería casarse de blanco y por Dios que le iba a cumplir, se merecían el uno al otro.

. . .

N/A: Esto salió gracias a la mini-serie de Bonnie y Clayde que vi hace como un mes. Todo esto de los gánsteres, Eliot Ness, Capone, la cuidad de Chicago con la ley seca y la moda de los 30´s me encantan *A*

Mañana les voy a dar la opción de elegir que quieren que suba, la historia de un Hans sicario o Hans asesino serial. Ambas la voy a publicar así que no se preocupen, las dos tienen un tinte oscuro y me salieron algo retorcidas. Así que ¿cual quieren para mañana?

. . .

Guest: Todas queremos un beso del pequeño Hans, es adorable *A*

F: Ese Hans nació una vena maliciosa en su corazón. Por cierto te quiero pedir que me mandes 4 propuestas para el maratón de los 30 días Helsa, porque eres un amor de lectora que comenta siempre.

. . .

Gracias por leer, como siempre comentarios, sugerencias, observaciones, regalos, flores o bolas de nieve en la caja de comentarios por favor.


	12. Se libre como yo

Género: Drama/Crimen/Psicológico.

Rating: T

Sinopsis: Hans es un asesino serial que ha sido atrapado y para poder ver y hablar por última vez a Elsa –la única persona que ha dejado con vida en su última masacre– hace un trato con la fiscalía.

Advertencia: Mención de muerte de personaje.

Ley de Murphy: Si vale la pena hacerlo, vale la pena exagerarlo.

. . .

**Se libre como yo.**

. . .

Hans se encontraba en su celda pequeña, fría y oscura apartado de los demás reos de la prisión. No tenía permitido tener contacto directo con nadie.

Él era el más peligro asesino serial que capturado en la ciudad.

Su serie de asesinatos inicio en su hogar las Islas del Sur con su propia familia y de ahí en adelante su recorrido abarco decenas de víctimas inocentes; la última había sido en la cuidad de Arendelle.

Su objetivo siempre eran familias acaudalas, con influencias y poder político.

Hans el destripador era conocido por odiar a ese tipo de personas. Hombres, mujeres, no había diferencia por él.

De su última masacre solo sobrevivió Elsa, que por alguna razón dejo viva para que viera todo el horror.

Hans suspiro mirando al techo de su pequeña celda de 2x2 y escucho que tocaron la gruesa puerta de metal, que solo tenía una mirilla arriba para ver por donde el guardia lo estaba observando y una pequeña compuerta abajo para deslizar la comida.

Se levanto y se puso de frente contra la pared estirando piernas y brazos, como indicaba el procedimiento que se sabía de memoria.

La puerta se abrió y el hombre entro para encadenarlo de pies, manos y finalmente ponerle un bozal.

Lo hicieron caminar por un largo corredor vacio que solo era iluminado por las luces fluorescentes del techo.

Sonrió al llegar a su destino.

Una habitación grisácea amplia con una mesa y sillas metálicas en medio.

Lo sentaron en una y esposaron con sus cadenas al piso, finalmente le quitaron su bozal.

Una vez que todo estaba listo, su custodio dejo pasar al fiscal que iba a procesarlo, el señor Weselton.

—¿Dónde está ella? —pregunto directo una vez que el abogado se sentó.

—No va a venir, eso era algo obvio a estas alturas —contesto firme poniendo cara de repulsión por tener que tratar con ese monstruo.

—No mienta, se que está aquí —sonrió de lado girando su rostro hacia la pared de espejo donde se reflejaba todo el lugar. Cerro sus párpados y alzo su nariz oliendo algo —puedo olerte Elsa, tu delicioso perfume de natural te delata —abrió los ojos con violencia y dijo en voz alta—. Hueles a miedo, es como mejor hueles amor.

Elsa al otro la habitación comenzó a temblar de pies a cabeza, las lágrimas invadieron sus ojos azules y tapo su boca con ambas manos para evitar gritar.

Esta segura que él podía verla atreves del espejo aun que los guardias que estaban con ella le aseguraban lo contrario, tratando inútilmente de calmarla.

Hans había exigido verla a cambio de confesar con lujo de detalles todos sus crímenes, y decir donde había enterrado los cuerpos de las victimas que no habían podido encontrar.

Elsa había accedido a ir porque deseaba que toda esta pesadilla terminara de una vez.

Weselton hizo una señal para que ella pasara con su cabeza, y Hans miro con anhelo como la puerta de abría dejando paso libre a la bella visión de Elsa, entrando con su vestido negro de luto.

Amaba como se veía de negro y le entro el deseo de escuchar su voz.

No había algo que lo excitara más que la mujer frente a él.

—Amor viniste a verme, me alegras el día —dijo alegre arrastrando las palabras muy despacio, como si quiera acariciarla con su voz.

—Cállese —mando el pequeño hombre levantándose de inmediato e interponiéndose entre Elsa y Hans—, ya vio a Elsa ahora hable.

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño y puso mala cara cuando Weselton se acerco al objeto de su deseo y la consoló, abrazándola.

—No, el trato es ella y yo a solas por una hora, pueden ver y escuchar todo lo que le diga —decía sin quitarle la vista a Elsa— después de eso hablare con usted Weselton.

—Me niego, no hay trato —protesto enérgico llevando a la chica a la puerta, pero ella lo detuvo y le dijo que lo haría.

—¿Está segura? No tiene que hacer esto, con lo que tenemos de él es suficiente para la pena de muerte.

—Lo haré, esas personas que mato tienen el mismo derecho que yo de tener justicia y un cierre adecuado —contesto Elsa valiente por fuera, porque por dentro quería desaparecer.

De mala gana salió el abogado advirtiendo, que estaría observándolos en todo momento.

Elsa fue al punto más lejano del cuarto y se abrazo evitando con sus ojos la mirada esmeralda de Hans.

—No me rehúyas cariño, ven a sentarte conmigo —invito galante y suave.

—No, gracias. Estoy bien aquí parada lejos de usted —manifestó educada haciendo todo acoplo de su valor para sonar firme e impersonal.

Él rio de buena gana, escrutando con lujo de destalles el cuerpo de Elsa.

—Siempre tan formal y amable, supongo que te preguntas un par de cosas querida. Sin embargo no te contestare lo que quieres saber, sino te sientas conmigo y formulas tus dudas.

La respiración de Elsa se hizo pesada y con rápidos movimientos fue a tomar el lugar que le ofrecía, antes de que se le fueran las agallas.

— ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Por qué me dejo viva? —seguía evitando mirarlo a la cara.

—No vas a preguntar como todos, el porqué mato personas. Que tan terrible fue mi vida para que una mañana me despertara y decidiera hacer arder al mundo —agacho su cabeza buscando ver los ojos de Elsa.

—Eso no me interesa, usted está loco. Es un hecho, destruyo a mi única familia, mato a mi hermana. No me queda nada —alzo su rostro para encontrarse de frente a frente con él. Recordando lo sintió al ver a Anna morir entre sus brazos.

El odio puro que sentía por Hans la hizo osada al hablar.

—Exactamente por eso te deje vivir, amor —hablo con deseos de besarla—. Ahora hay un ser como yo, igual de vacío y sin nada que perder.

—No soy como usted —la ofensiva comparación hizo que le hirviera la sangre.

—Claro que lo eres —afirmo casi en tono dulce—. Lo supe la primera vez que te vi, tan fría, tan formal, alejando a tu "única" familia —se burlo con descaro al señalar a su hermana— , sin amigos, auto-aislándote, conteniéndote…Te hice libre para que dieras rienda suelta a lo que realmente eres. Te vi en el jardín trasero de tu casa Elsa —finalizo pronunciado de forma muy lenta su nombre.

Fue entonces que ella abrió los ojos de sorpresa.

Él sabía su secreto, su más oscuro y retorcido secreto.

—Sin tu hermana de por medio, no tienes que detener tus impulsos —fue casi un susurro que solo ella pudo escuchar.

Elsa se paró de golpe, fue a la salida y paró para volear a mirarlo por última vez.

— Recuerda que hacerlo una vez no es suficiente. Se libre Elsa, tan libre como yo lo fui —manifestó Hans dándole su bendición.

En tanto Elsa pensaba preocupada, que ahora iba a tener que cambiar los cuerpos de mamá y papá del jardín y aliviada por qué él no la había delatado.

. . .

N/A: Bien ayer tuve un empate en los votos, así que hice un volado y gano esta historia. Hans sicario la publicare en un par de días. Mañana viene algo más suave y lindo.

Ahora… _¿Adivinen?_ Porque Elsa y Anna se quedaron huérfanas a tan tierna edad. Sí, quise sacar a la Dark Elsa del cajón y Hans la ayudo a ser libre, por que se enamoro de ella.

Esta historia me salió algo retorcida –debo dejar de ver Mentes Criminales un rato– y estaba en peligro de alargarse más, pero contuve a mi imaginación porque ya tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

*Ahora miro al publico que me leer con ojos de cachorro* ¿No quiere alguna de ustedes hacer una historia más larga con una Dark Elsa moderna que es asesina serial tipo Dexter o algo así?

. . .

F: Que bueno que te gusto y te saque una sonrisa. Así que me quieres más crossovers ¿eh? Nunca he visto Bajoterra, pero a ver que me sale guapa.

Lassy: No salió Hans sicario hoy, pero espero que te guste Hans asesino y agradecería que te animaras a comentar que fue lo que te gusto o no de lo que escribí. Me interesa mucho saber.

. . .

Gracias por leer y anímate a comentar que no muerdo.


	13. Manos mágicas

Género: Contemporáneo.

Rating: T

Sinopsis: Hans espera ansioso en su departamento a Elsa para convencerla de que deje de venderse a otros clientes, por qué quieres exclusivo de ella.

Ley de Murphy: La ambigüedad es invariable.

. . .

**Manos mágicas.**

. . .

Llevaba esperando a Elsa en su penthouse toda la tarde, se moría de ganas por que llegara a su cita diaria con él. Su cliente número uno, se había vuelto adicto ella y no le importaba pagarle la obscena cantidad de dinero que ella pedía.

Elsa era una mujer con clase muy cara, pero lo que ella le hacía a su cuerpo valía cada centavo.

Llamaron a la puerta y fue corriendo abrirla.

Sin embargo antes paró para mirarse en el espejo del pasillo, para asegurarse de que estaba bien arreglado para recibirla.

Pasó las manos por su cabello, reviso su dentadura y su aliento, checo que su camisa verde limón estuviera bien fajada y que su pantalón negro estuviera sin arrugas.

Bien, todo era perfecto. Era hora de recibir a Elsa-manos-mágicas.

Abrió la puerta dándola pasar.

—Buenas tardes —saludo Elsa educada dirigiéndose hacia la recamara de Hans.

—Bienvenida Elsa —dijo en tono seductor, mirando de arriba abajo a la mujer con su ajustado traje azul—, Te vez hermosa, te prepare algo de champagne y fresas para nuestra cita de hoy.

—Westergard eso no es necesario, mejor quítese la ropa de una vez y comencemos que tengo un par de clientes más después de usted —. Informo pasando de largo y sacando de su bolsa los aceites que tanto le gustaban al hombre.

—Te he dicho que me llames Hans, me gustaría dijeras mi nombre en la cama alguna vez. Yo siempre digo el tuyo — hablo enojado por los terribles celos que le picaban. No le gustaba que su Elsa fuera a ponerles las manos a otros hombres.

—Esto es negocio, ni más ni menos. Lo debo tratar como a mis otros empleadores, conoce mis reglas: Nada personal, solo trabajo —. La frialdad en su voz hizo que templara por dentro, no se iba a rendir hasta que se hiciera que él quería.

Nadie le decía que no.

—Elsa sabes muy bien que no me gusta que tengas otros clientes, con lo que te pago te alcanza para que vivas una vida decente —le recrimino mientras de quitaba la ropa y la dejaba en el piso junto a la cama.

—Me gusta mi trabajo y soy muy buena —explicó dejando que Hans se acostara en su lecho.

—Se que eres muy buena, pero no soporto que te vendas a cualquiera —la molestia se notaba en su reclamo, dejando que ella comenzara acariciar su espalda.

—Cualquiera que me page puede tenerme —contesto dura pues hace un par de días habían tenido esa conversación. Hans comenzaba a volverse un cliente muy demandante y posesivo.

—Elsa, dime que tengo que hacer para que dejes de ver a otros —pidió casi suplicando—, quiero la exclusividad de tus servicios.

Elsa rodo los ojos y contesto.

—Bueno si me pagas el doble, tal vez se pueda arreglar eso —susurro a su oído lenta, poniendo sus manos sobre su omoplato derecho, en ese punto sensible que sabía que lo volva loco.

Él dejo escapar un gemido de placer cuando ella lo apretó en ese lugar que tanto le gustaba.

No podía dejarla ir, solo ella sabia como tocarlo y llevarlo al cielo.

—Te haré el cheque hoy mismo, quiero que seas mi masajista por siempre.

. . .

N/A: Si, Elsa es una masajista profesional, y no de esas que se anuncian en los periódicos para otros fines. Ella solo da masajes ok.

Espero que hayan pensado mal porque sino, no hice un buen trabajo acá y me voy a tener que echar por un puente ;A; *Drama-queen activado*

. . .

F: Es una sensación rara buena espero. Gracias.

Ana Victoria: No sé qué decir al respecto, la Dark Elsa da miedo D:, pero estar con Hans no tanto XD.

. . .

Gracias por leer como siempre, y comentarios, mafia helsa, bolas de nieve ya saben en la caja de abajo.


	14. Cazando aromas

Género: Fantasía

Rating: K+

Sinopsis: Elsa es una mujer leopardo, que vive en las montañas donde capta el delicioso aroma de un moribundo Hans que se ha perdido.

Ley de Murphy: Hay dos clases de personas, las que se preocupan de las cosas y las que se ocupan de ellas.

. . .

**Cazando aromas.**

. . .

Hace tiempo sabia que sucedería, su hora la había alcanzado, justo como a sus grandes ancestros.

Ella era una teriántropa, la cual es la muy rara habilidad de cambiar de animal a humano y viceversa. Su forma natural es la de una irbis de hermoso pelaje blanco con manchas negras, una larga y elegante cola que hacia juego con un par de hermosos ojos azul cielo.

Vivía apartada del mundo humano, en el Himalaya a unos 6000 metros lejos de la civilización y le encanta. Ser libre en la nieve, cazar y explorar la cordillera yendo de Bután a la India. Era una aventura constante que la llenaba de vida, sin embargo hace un par de semanas atrás en medio de una fuerte ventisca capto el delicioso aroma de un hombre que se había perdido en una excursión.

Al principio se acerco a verlo por curiosidad, ese aroma la llamaba. Tenía que saber de quién era el dueño de ese peculiar olor que tanto la atraía y justo en el momento que lo vio, un fuerte golpe en su pecho que sacudió su mundo de cabo a rabo la invadió.

Fue una fuerza magnética la que invadió.

Vio a un hombre alto, pelirrojo de ojos verdes que se refugiaba a duras penas en una grieta de la feroz nieve que caía. La montaña se lo estaba comiendo vivo y, supo en ese momento que si no iba ayudarlo moriría. Y por alguna razón que todavía no entendía del todo, eso la destrozaba.

No comprendía del todo esta parte de su naturaleza.

_¿Cómo podía sentirse tan atraída a un ser que no conocía? _

No había pies, ni cabeza en eso. Actuó por mero instinto animal y fue rápida al socorrerlo. Se echo encima del cuerpo de él para darle su calor, lamió su rostro impidiendo que se durmiera.

"_Vamos, vamos. No te duermas o vas a morir aquí_" le decía con sus expresivos ojos felinos, reflejándose en los de él que comprendió enseguida que ella quería salvarlo y la abrazo con fuerza aferrándose a su cuerpo.

Cuando la tormenta acabo, lo saco de la grieta arrastras y lo llevo cerca del campamento de sus compañeros que se encontraban buscándolo por todas partes.

Hans lo llamaban, buscándolo preocupados.

Eran un grupo grande como de doce y tenían cierto parecido. Concluyo que eran familia porque todos ellos compartían una fragancia similar a él, sin embargo no era tan intoxicante como la de Hans.

Para ese punto se encontraba llena de él, la había infectado con su olor a limón recién cortado y su sabor era lo más dulce que había probado en su vida. Tenía que tener a ese hombre.

Su naturaleza animal le decía que ese hombre llamado Hans era su pareja destinada y que tenía que marcarlo como suyo. Por otro lado su naturaleza humana estaba temerosa por estas nuevas emociones que le causaba todo esto, era abrumador.

Al principio se resistió a dejarlo ir de su lado, no obstante sabia no podía conservarlo y se prometió seguirlo a una distancia prudente, para mantenerlo a salvo en su descenso y ver que estuviera bien.

Cuando llegaron a las faldas de Everest lo subieron a un helicóptero que decía Westergard Org. junto con un emblema azul y dorado con tres coronas que se grabo en su mente.

Lo vio despegar e irse lejos de ella partiéndole el corazón, pero ella no era la clase de ser que preocupara sin hacer nada, ella iba a ponerse en acción enseguida. Había encontrado a su pareja y lo hallaría, ese aroma que la volvía tan loca como para aventurarse a ir al mundo del hombre en mucho tiempo.

De toda esta dualidad entre animal y humano solo sabían que tenían que ir por Hans o no hallaría la paz que siempre había deseado. Pasara lo que pasara de aquí en adelante iba más allá del bien o el mal.

Fue a su cueva donde hace años abandono sus cosas humanas cuando tomo la decisión de vivir como leopardo de las nieves en vez de Elsa D´Arendelle.

Se transformo en humana por primera vez en 2 años, se puso su ropa y emprendió el camino cuesta abajo.

En cuanto pudo saco su vieja radio y encontró señal, llamando a su antiguo hogar en Noruega, donde vivía su hermana menor Anna que no veía desde que tomo la decisión de vivir como felina, siendo libre en las montañas.

—Anna, regreso a casa. Mi llamado sucedió por fin, fue como me dijiste que pasaría, solo lo vi y supe que él era el elegido. Fue como te paso a ti con Kristoff —le dijo emocionada a su hermanita menor que por desgracia no compartía su naturaleza felina, pero la comprendía y la quería mucho.

—¿¡Espera qué!? No puedo creerlo —decía al otro lado de la línea Anna con emoción y lagrimas de alegría por Elsa—, me alegro tanto por ti. Dime tus coordenadas que iré por ti ahora mismo y cuando esté haya me vas a contarlo todo lo que te ha pasado.

Elsa le dio su lugar de encuentro y espero ansiosa por volver a ver su hermana y para lanzarse en busca de Hans, ya tenía su aroma y su sabor.

Iba a encontrarlo en donde quiera que estuviera.

. . .

N/A: ¿Qué les pareció mi fumadera? Elsa es una mujer leopardo de las nieves (originaria de Noruega) y Hans es un perdido alpinista de la familia real de Suecia (por eso el escudo del helicóptero). Me dan ganas de continuar desarrollando este mundo, pero como siempre no puedo darme abasto, tengo que terminar los proyectos que tengo en mesa. Así que si alguien quiere tomar la idea es toda suya, yo la leeré gustosa de alegría.

. . .

F: Que te digo, creo que debo dejar de ver un rato Mentes Criminales.

Si, si Elsa es una masajista y tenía toda la intención de que pensaran mal, para que la ley de Murphy calzara bien ;D

. . .

Gracias por leer como siempre, comentarios, sugerencias, saludos y demás en la caja mágica de abajo por favor.


	15. Disparo furtivo

Género: Drama/Crimen

Rating: T

Sinopsis: Hans es un asesino contratado para matar a Elsa, y está considerando la idea de no terminar con el trabajo.

Ley de Murphy: El infierno son los demás.

. . .

**Disparo furtivo.**

. . .

Hans miro una vez más la foto que le dio su cliente con mucha atención, grabando cada detalle de ella en su mente.

Mujer de veinte, delgada, rubia platina, blanca, grandes y fríos ojos azules que llamaron su tención de forma poderosa. Si, ella era muy guapa, justo su tipo de mujer.

Era una verdadera lástima que lo hayan contratado para asesinarla, si no fuera por eso la habría invitado a salir.

Guardo la fotografía en el bolsillo de su pantalón mientras terminaba de poner el silenciador a su Colt.

Hace un par de meses lo habían contactado para asesinar a la señorita, que estaba por cumplir la mayoría de edad e iba a heredar una de las compañías mineras más poderosas y ricas del mundo, por eso había estado siguiendo los movimientos de su presa paso a paso.

Tenía que planear como deshacerse de ella.

Así fue como aprendió que Elsa era chica muy tímida, adicta al chocolate, leía uno o dos libros a la semana, gustaba de los lugares fríos, correr en las mañanas, que mordía con frecuencia su labio inferior cuando estaba nerviosa y que sobreprotegía a su hermana menor.

Si, había aprendido mucho de ella, su rutina era muy simple y lineal. Iba de su casa a la escuela y de la escuela a su casa.

No tenía mucha vida social, no gustaba de salir, buscaba la soledad y eso a él le intrigaba mucho. Elsa era una mujer inteligente, bonita y con mucho dinero. Tenía todo lo que cualquiera soñaría con tener y eso lo incluía a él.

—¿Por qué alejas a las personas de ti Elsa? —pregunto al aire, mientras esperaba en el auto negro estacionado enfrente de su casa.

No podía quitarse la cabeza ese par de ojos azules.

Se había hecho adicto sin que se diera cuenta, había encontrado una extraña calma para su alma cada vez que pensaba en ellos.

_¿Qué iba hacer una vez que le arrancara la vida a Elsa? _

_¿Era patético decir que esos meses que paso siguiéndola fueron los mejores momentos de su vida?_

_¿Qué iba a hacer después?_

La preguntas asaltaban su mente y la duda lo hacía querer echarse para atrás en el trabajo.

Hoy era su cumpleaños, el último.

Negó con la cabeza cerrando los ojos, visualizando un mundo sin Elsa.

¡Basta de dudas! Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, tenía una reputación como sicario profesional que cuidar.

La vio venir por la calle con un helado de chocolate en mano, vio sus labios pintados de carmín con vestigios del postre y deseo probarlos.

Respiro profundo y apunto su arma directo hacia ella.

La calle se encontraba vacía, tenía un tiro limpio y apretó el gatillo.

En cuanto la bala atravesó su pecho comenzó a salir sangre, Elsa solo miro desconcertada la mancha roja y la toco antes de caer.

Todo se volvió oscuro.

Hans salió de su vehículo corriendo y la tomo entre sus brazos presionando la lesión mientras la cargaba de regreso a su auto.

Elsa no iba a morir el día de hoy para él, por su cuenta corría que ella iba a sobrevivir. Ese tiro no le dio en ningún punto vital, fue un riesgo calculado por qué Hans no podía permitir que lo vieran fallar el disparo. Se encontraban vigilando sus movimientos a la distancia, tenía que protegerla y hacer que muriera para el mundo o, enviarían alguien más terminar el trabajo.

El infierno se desataría sobre ella y si quería logras salir de este, iba a tener que confiar en él para mantenerse con vida.

Desde ahora él cuidaría de ella.

. . .

N/A: ¡Por fin salió el Hans sicario! Y si le disparo a Elsa D:, pero fue para salvarla de futuros atentados.

Les tengo dos noticias, la buena: Ya voy por la mitad de este proyecto *fiesta helsa mafia en mi casa* ¡Todos están invitados! Y la mala es que muy probablemente no vaya a publicar en un par de días –haré el intento de hacerlo, no lo prometo–, tengo que salir. Eso sí, para el jueves regreso a mi horario normal, así que ese día publico si o si.

. . .

F: Ay qué más quisiera continuar historias querida, pero el tiempo no me lo permite D: Tengo que terminar mis otros proyectos.

. . .

Gracias por leer, deja tus comentarios, bailes, pastel, bolas de nieves y osos polares en la caja mágica de abajo.


	16. Entre rencor y deseo

Género: Drama estudiantil.

Rating: T

Sinopsis: Hans es el profesor de Elsa en la universidad y le está cargando la mano tanto como puede.

Ley de Murphy: No se enoje; desquítese

. . .

**Entre rencor y deseo.**

. . .

Elsa se encontraba sentada y con la cabeza recargada sobre sus brazos cruzados de forma muy cómoda en la superficie de madera de su viejo escritorio lleno de libros.

Se hallaba dormida, se había desvelado casi toda la noche estudiando para su ronda exámenes en la universidad, de pronto el celular comenzó a sonar con la ruidosa obertura del Fantasma de la Opera que la hizo saltar del su asiento.

Alarmada busco su teléfono tanteado entre sus textos de estudio, lo tomo con velocidad y miro la hora alarmada, abrió los ojos como platos y vio con terror lo tarde que era.

—¡Las siete! —clamó levantándose en el acto, ya iba una hora tarde.

Tomo sus libros y lapicera que metió aprisa en su mochila que colgada de su silla, para luego salir corriendo de su departamento, bajo las escaleras saltando de dos en dos los escalones y sorteando los obstáculos mientras se quitaba las lagañas, se desasía la trenza enmarañada y se hacia una cola de caballo peinándose con sus largos dedos.

Si le metía prisa a la bicicleta llegaría en diez minutos a la escuela y con suerte el maestro la dejaría pasar hacer su examen.

—¡Diablos! No creo tener tanta suerte —decía dándole duro al los pedales de la bici, para ir a toda velocidad.

Su profesor la detestaba, la tenía en la mira desde que lo había corregido en una clase y primer día de escuela. No era su intención dejarlo en evidencia, solo rectificar su error. De ninguna manera quería hacer que quedara en ridículo.

El maestro Westergard era un hombre muy rencoroso, desde ese día una guerra fría entre ellos había comenzado. Él buscaba cualquier detalle para meterse con ella, y no le pasaba nada por alto. Llegar tarde al examen iba hacer que se la comiera viva, estaba segura.

Llego corriendo, sin aliento a la puerta del salón y ¿Cuál fue su enorme sorpresa al entrar?

¡Que no había nadie! ¡Nadie!

"_¡No, todos acabaron su examen y se han ido!"_ pensó Elsa asustada llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

—Señorita Arendelle ¿Qué horas son esta de llegar? —escucho a su espalda, la terrible voz del profesor que miraba su reloj negando con la cabeza y sonriendo de lado disfrutando el momento.

Elsa trago grueso y muy lenta volteo a verlo, sabía que estaba en graves problemas.

—L-lo siento, me quede dormida —explico insegura, esperando tener algo de indulgencia. Ella siempre había cumplido con sus tareas, trabajos extras y en sus pruebas siempre salía con muy buenas calificaciones. Pero la terrible carga de trabajo en la que Hans la estaba ahogando para fastidiarla era inhumana.

—Claro —contesto sarcástico, disfrutando el momento de verla caer por dentro. Su plan había tenido éxito, era momento de atacar— Elsa y ¿qué vamos hace con tu examen? El tiempo de la prueba concluyo hace —miro la hora en su muñeca— diez minutos.

—El horario de clase aún no termina, si me da ahora mismo la prueba la terminaré a tiempo —dijo esperanzada, aferrándose a la punta del abismo antes de que Hans la arrojara sin piedad.

—No —fue rápido al responder para ver como Elsa que quebraba por dentro.

—Pero…

—Nada de pero —interrumpió a Elsa y se acerco a ella lento, como un depredador asechando a su presa justo antes de saltar a la yugular—. El tiempo de examen se acabo.

—Eso no es justo, soy a la única que le carga la mano con un sinfín de investigación y trabajos extra. Trabajos que me obliga a entregar y me dejan sin tiempo como para hacer cosas básicas como ¡Dormir! —exclamo dando un par de pasos hacia atrás, de pronto el hombre frente a ella se encontraba muy cerca y casi invadía su valioso espacio personal.

—Es cierto, no es justo pero la vida no es justa —volvió acercarse a ella, era hora de atacar antes de que ella huyera de él—, y como la vida no es justa, si quieres que te haga la prueba que vale el 60% de la calificación final, vas a tener que quedarse después de clases conmigo lo que resta del semestre.

—No puedo, saliendo de clases tengo que ir a mi trabajo —objeto, tratando de explicarse.

—Renunciaras —poco le importaba lo que hiciera, quería que ella estuviera con él la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible—. O es que quieres reprobar esta materia.

Elsa frunció el ceño, resignada. Todo le había salido mal desde que cruzo la puerta de este salón y Hans posó sus ojos en ella, porque se había fijado en ella y la deseaba para él.

—Está bien —término aceptando renuente.

Hans sonrió de buena gana, le entrego su examen viendo con deseo a su alumna y pensando en lo mucho se iba a divertir enredando a Elsa en su juego de seducción, que ella ni sospechaba que estaba a punto de comenzar.

. . .

N/A: Hans es un maestro malvado que se desquita con Elsa *A* y ahora la desea para él D:

Bueno ya saben cómo es él, malo y por eso nos gusta.

. . .

F: Gracias por la comprensión, Hans sicario tiene mucho potencial y me gusto mucho la idea.

. . .

Gracias por leer y comentarios, sugerencias y demás en la caja por favor.


	17. Todo es culpa de Elsa

Género: Drama/Romance

Rating: T

Sinopsis: Hans esta furioso por la baja de ventas que ha tenido su compañía naval y culpa a Elsa, su rival de negocios por todo eso.

Ley de Murphy: Errar es humano. Culpar de eso a alguien es aun más humano.

. . .

**Todo es culpa de Elsa.**

. . .

Y ahí estaba Hans sentado frente a su escritorio en su oficina del despacho Westergard Naval, especialistas en construcción, instalaciones y reparaciones en embarcaciones de todo tipo y eslora, (veleros y motor).

Revisaba las cuentas que su contador Oaken le había pasado a dejar hace un par de días, y decir que se encontraba molesto era decir poco, estaba furioso porque gracias a la nueva compañía Queen Ice Naval sus ventas estaban bajando.

Hace medio año que esta seudo-empresa había entrado en el mercado haciéndole la competencia a su compañía y robando a sus clientes.

Un puño poderoso se estrello contra la dura superficie de madera de su mueble haciendo que varios papeles volaran. Iba tener que cambia su estrategia de ventas y publicidad, ofrecer más promociones y deshacerse de la competencia de alguna forma.

—¡Maldita seas Elsa! —Clamó contra su rival, la gerente de su competencia.

No podía dejar de pensar en ella. Una mujer de negocios fría, calculadora, distante, astuta y muy inteligente. Tan lista como para desbancar a su compañía, solo hace seis meses, dos semanas y cuatro días que estaban arrancando y ya se habían llevado a 30% de sus clientes.

Esto era la guerra.

¡Qué se creía esta mujer!

Él era Hans Westergard y su negocio llevaba seis años, conocía más de barcos en un solo dedo de su mano que ella en todo su hermoso cuerpo.

No se había matado haciendo la carrera de ingeniería naval tantos años para nada, y ella ¿Qué era? Ah, sí una simple administradora de empresas.

Eso, era basura, basura…

En eso la puerta de abrió de golpe seco, sonando por todo el cuarto.

Hans alzó la vista esmeralda con sorpresa para luego cambiar a un claro gesto de disgusto, frunciendo su ceño al ver quién era.

—¡Tú qué haces aquí! —señalo con su poderoso dedo índice como si apuntara un arma y no su simple mano.

—Es hora de que esta tontería que se trae contra mi compañía paré Westergard —dijo la enemigo número uno de Hans, esa mujer que no podía quitarse de la cabeza desde que la vio—, nadie robo a sus clientes, deje las calumnias o lo demandaré.

Hans se levanto enseguida y fue directo hacia Elsa.

—No son mentiras, sé muy bien que han estado llamando a mis clientes para convencerlos que cambien de compañía —la tomo furioso entre sus brazos y la acerco hacía él firme.

—¡Suélteme! ¿¡Qué hace!? —exclamó ella, removiéndose entre su agarre.

—Lo que debí hacer mucho tiempo —hablo a un par de pulgadas frente a su rostro, inhalando su aliento mentolado para luego devorarse sus labios rojos.

El beso fue furioso, Hans mordió el labio inferior de ella para profundizar el contacto y Elsa no se quedo atrás, porque para placer suyo ella respondió con igual furia y pasión.

Quería comérsela viva, sentir su lengua enredarse con la suya, peleando mientras deslizaba su manos por su cintura, cadera, glúteos, espalda, todo su sensual cuerpo que lo volvía loco.

De la nada abrió los ojos, con el corazón martillando en su pecho que parecía querer explotar y un sudor frío le recorrió el cuerpo de punta a punta.

Se había quedado dormido trabajando.

Su respirar era pesado y un hueco se hizo en su estomago.

—¡Oh Dios no! ¡NO! —pronuncio alterado con los párpados abiertos al máximo por el terror de lo que acaba de descubrir.

Cada día desde que la conoció ella estaba presente, siempre cruzándose en su camino, a donde se que iba Elsa estaba. Se le metió en la piel, cada que se daba la vuelta la veía.

Estaba harto de tener que soportar su presencia y todo era culpa de ella.

Se había enamorado de Elsa.

. . .

N/A: Este escrito fue completamente inspirado en la serie de Buffy la caza vampiros para ser más exacta en el capítulo 4 de la 5° temporada. Cuando Spike se da cuenta que está enamorado de Buffy al final de capitulo. Les recomiendo mucho la serie, es una de mis favoritas. Spike y Buffy son pura dinamita llena de pasión *A*, que iguala al Helsa que tanto nos gusta.

. . .

F: Si te digo que solo he visto completo un capítulo de la Rosa y fue el del cosplay que me dio mucho risa y se me hizo muy tierna la parodia XD. Estoy versada en mucho novela rosa barata querida, pero casi todo sale de libros *A*.

. . .

Gracias por leer como siempre y anímate a comentar, compartir helsa mafia y jugar con tu princeso Hans en la caja mágica de abajo.


	18. Espejo misterioso

Género: Sobrenatural.

Rating: T

Sinopsis: Elsa siente que la observan mientras trata de dormir y culpa de ello a un sospechoso espejo antiguo que su hermana le regalo.

Ley de Murphy: No hay nada más respetable que una maldad antigua.

. . .

**Espejo misterioso.**

. . .

Elsa se encontraba sobre su cama a mitad de la noche, removiéndose de un lado al otro tratando de encontrar la forma de poder dormir a gusto, pero le era imposible. No importaba de qué forma se acomodara se hallaba incomoda y todo gracias a ese maldito espejo que Anna había traído a casa.

Específicamente se lo había regalado en su cumpleaños por que amaba las antigüedades. Le fascinaba los objetos de tiempos remotos y ver que a pesar el paso del tiempo seguían en pie y si tenían una historia interesante que contar mucho más era de su agrado.

Y fue así como su hermana sabiendo sus extravagantes gustos pensó que era una excelente idea regalarle un antiguo espejo ingles del siglo XIX de marco dorado de casi dos metros de alto por uno de ancho, biselado y con una historia un tanto macabra que lo acompañaba.

Elsa se giro pesada para darle la espalda al objeto de su incordio, tenía la extraña sensación de que ese espejo la miraba, no importaba a que parte de su cuarto estuviera sentía que alguien la seguía, causándole una gran ansiedad.

Según lo que Anna le había contado su dueño original fue un príncipe exiliado de su reino por atentar contra la vida de su propia familia y usurpar el trono debido a que era el último en la línea sucesoria. Su traición se descubrió antes de poder llevar a cabo sus planes y tuvo que huir. Mucho tiempo después su padre murió y su hermano mayor fue coronado y el príncipe exiliado mando este espejo como ofrenda de paz a su antiguo hogar.

Hasta ahí la historia es bastante normal, ya que poco después de llegar la ofrenda todos lo que se opusieron al príncipe exiliado comenzaron a morir de forma sospechosa, se dice que el espejo fue el causante de la tragedia.

De pronto un escalofrío recorrió su nuca al sentir una pesadez que de a poco iba introduciéndose en su piel, se encontraba segura de que no estaba sola en su habitación. Alguien la miraba fijamente… ¡Dios, hasta era capaz de escuchar su respiración!

"_No mires, no mires. Esto no es real, es ilógico que el espejo este vivo_." Pensaba Elsa aferrándose a sus sabanas lilas tratando de no templar y controlar su creciente miedo.

"_No mires, no mires, cierra los ojos, los fantasmas no existen. Papá siempre lo dijo, esas cosas que veía de niña no eran reales. Solo cálmate y duerme_." Se repetía Elsa en su cabeza, recordando las palabras de su padre cuando le decía que podía ver seres que él no.

Pronto sintió que la cama descendió con el peso de algo o más bien alguien que se sentaba a su lado.

Trago grueso.

—A-Anna ¿Eres tú? —pregunto con voz entrecortada e insegura.

—No —contesto una voz masculina.

Elsa se quedo muda, no sabía cómo o porque, pero estaba segura de que quien le contestaba era el espejo.

Más movimiento a su espalda, le indicaba que la cosa que estaba con ella se acercaba aún más a su cuerpo.

La temperatura descendió rápidamente y vio su aliento congelado escapar de su boca.

Sintió unas manos grandes, frías y masculinas rodear su cintura.

Trato de pararse y correr hacia la salida pero no pudo, se encontraba paralizada, no sabía del susto o porque él la retenía a la fuerza.

—Sabes quién soy Elsa —arrastro la s de su nombre alargándolo. Tenía un acento extraño, era antiguo y extrañamente familiar —. Te dije que te encontraría bruja de hielo, creíste que encerrando mi alma en ese maldito espejo iba salvarte de mí —afirmo en un casi susurro en el oído de la rubia —¿Tienes idea del tiempo he estado encerrado en esa maldita prisión?

El rencor con el que hablo le calo los huesos y se obligo a ver al ser que la retenía entre sus brazos.

Vio con asombro a un hombre traslucido pelirrojo, vestido con un traje de gala negro y unos ojos verdes que la reflejaban como un par de esmeraldas.

—No sé de qué me habla, yo no le hecho nada. Mi hermana lo compro en una tienda de antigüedades en internet —hablo Elsa sintiendo como una tonta por tratar de explicarse a un, un, bueno a falta de mejor palabra un fantasma.

—En esta vida no, bruja. En esta vida no —respondido entre dientes al tiempo en que acomodaba a la rubia para quedar frente a frente —. Te refrescaré la memoria hechicera, tú hace mucho tiempo creaste un arma para mí, un instrumento que me ayudaría a obtener venganza contra mis enemigos y funciono muy bien, se deshizo de todos. Lo que no me dijiste fue que el pago por tus servicios, sería que mi alma quedaría atrapada en ese maldito espejo después de mi muerte.

Elsa negó asustada.

—No sé de qué me habla, soy una chica normal que está hablando con un espíritu que salió de un espejo —callo de pronto al escucharse, porque era ridículo—. Esto no puede ser real, estoy teniendo una pesadilla.

— ¡Esto no es ningún sueño! —Reclamo el hombre con furia aventándola hacia el techo y manteniéndola ahí—. En tú vida pasada eras una bruja de hielo que coleccionaba almas en espejos, eres la única que puede romper el hechizo y liberarme.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo te creo, te creo no es ningún sueño. Bájame, ahora —ordeno aferrándose al tronco del espíritu con los ojos cerrados, ya que para ese punto le tenía más miedo a caerse que a él.

—No, hasta que me des tu palabra bruja de que me liberes de ese infierno —señalo con su índice al espejo.

—La tienes, no tengo ni idea de cómo lo haré, pero lo haré. Lo juró —abrió los ojos para ver la distancia hacia el suelo y se mareo por el vértigo.

Él espíritu la soltó sobre la cama con rudeza, la tomo del cuello para juntar sus labios de forma fiera y besarla de forma rápida, dejando a Elsa en paralizada por el intercambio de energía que sellaba su pacto entrelazando sus almas.

Cuando termino fue hacia el espejo para entrar de nuevo.

—No trates de deshacerte del espejo, no hasta que me liberes. Tú y yo estamos atados por tu juramento, si lo rompes mataré a tú hermana y haré lo que veas. No podrás librarte mí, con ese beso selle nuestro pacto —señalo a través del espejo acariciando sus labios—, busca la forma de liberarme y serás libre de mí para siempre, bruja.

El reflejo se fue, dejando un oscuro vacío en el espejo y a una Elsa muy alterada que no tenía muy claro que acababa de pasar.

De lo que si estaba segura, era que todo lo que había pasado era real al sentir sus labios hinchados, levantar su camiseta y ver moretones en forma de manos en su cintura.

Los espíritus eran tan reales como ella y el negar que existieran, como su padre siempre insistió hasta el último día de su vida no la iba a sacar de esto.

. . .

N/A: Lo sé, lo sé no tengo perdón por no publicar, pero si alguien le interesa saber mi compu murió y se llevo con ella mis escritos. Me costó mucho volver a escribir algo decente y muchas historias las tuve que cambiar porque no me gustaron como me quedaron :C

Me entro la depre por perder mis cosas y tomar el ritmo entre mi trabajo, escribir y que me enferme no es fácil. Así que agradezcan a mis amigos que me llevaron a patinar sobre hielo el fin pasado, porque me vino la inspiración de nuevo.

También les quiero decir que por favor cuando comenten alguna de mis historias en la caja o por privado lo hagan con respeto y no exigiendo que suba capítulos, esto es un hobby para mí. Lo hago porque me gusta y es lindo compartir, conocer gente y que me digan por que les gusto o no les gusto x cosa.

Les digo que leo todos sus review y mp con cariño y las tengo en cuenta a todas. Gracias por el apoyo y sus palabras, que aún que a veces no les conteste como se debe tienen que saber que las aprecio mucho.

Nos vemos mañana en la noche.


	19. Miedo al agua

Género: Fluffy.

Rating: K

Sinopsis: Elsa le tiene miedo a nadar y Hans como líder "responsable" que es del equipo de natación decide que lo mejor es ayudarla, claro sin dobles intenciones.

Ley de Murphy: Ningún problema verdadero tiene solución.

. . .

**Miedo al agua**

. . .

Hans se encontraba a un lado de la ventana mirando hacia el patio trasero de la escuela donde estaba la piscina, donde un par de chicas de menor edad que él se disponían a entrar.

Eran las hermanas Arandelle, Anna la menor de quince y Elsa la mayor de diecisiete la cual no sabía nadar y su hermana menor se estaba encargando de darle clases desde hace un par de semanas.

Elsa traía un traje con corte halter de una pieza azul cielo y siempre que se metía al agua llevaba un ridículo flotador de un muñeco de nieve, era obvio que le tenía miedo al agua y aprender a nadar le estaba costando todo su autocontrol para no salir gritando de la alberca.

Su rostro cada vez que entraba era de terror puro y la única que lograba mantenerla en su centro era Anna, la cual trataba de hacer que se relaje para que aprenda lo básico de flotar por su propia cuenta.

Él sabía que nunca lo iba a lograr, esa chica no era capaz de controlarse. Necesitaba otra forma, algo que la distrajera, así que decidió ir ayudar. Después de todo era el capitán el equipo de natación y era una obligación "moral" auxiliar a esa guapa rubia a superar su hidrofobia.

No había podido quitarse la imagen de Elsa desde que la vio por primera vez en su clase, siempre pensó que era una rata de biblioteca tímida que se escondía entre libros y sin vida que había logrado adelantar un par de años de escuela gracias a su nula vida social y ahora que la veía en traje de baño era imposible borrar su imagen de su mente.

Elsa era un par de años menor, fría, empollona, tímida, introvertida y le gustaba demasiado.

Este problema no tenía solución, lo sabia ahora que llevaba mirando sin perder detalle de ella como un silencioso observador. Elsa le gustaba mucho y no planeaba solucionar ese dilema, estaba decidido ella sería su chica.

Lo que si tenía solución era ayudarla a superar su temor.

. . .

N/A: Historia súper corta hoy, pero no me salió algo mejor. Quedo muy simplona, mi cerebro y mis manos aun luchan por crear algo aceptable D:

Mañana viene algo muy fashion para este par.

. . .

F: Hace tiempo que pienso en el espejo que sale en el cuento original, en Hans y como adaptarlo. De todas las cosas que pensé esta era la más fácil de armar, tal vez algún día saque el cajón las otras versiones.

Romi: Me alegra que te gustara y si te gusta esta idea y en tu mente la estas desarrollando pues escríbela guapa, tienes todo mi permiso de usarla. Anda anímate a escribir linda, no le tengas miedo a las letras. Únete a la banda del helsa mafia, que te aseguro que todas comenzamos con ¿Y si esto pasará? Si te animas continuar la historia, puedes mandarme tu correo o hacerte una cuenta y mandarme un mp, que te apoyo mandándote lo que tengo de notas e inspiración que use para escribir esta historia. Piénsalo guapa, se que tienes es gusanito rondando.

. . .

Gracias por leer y muchas más por comentar, que la fuerza helsa las acompañe.


	20. Aquí no hay pudor, así que mejor

Género: Contemporáneo.

Rating: T

Sinopsis: Elsa no tiene ni idea de cómo término haciendo de modelo para Anna y Oaken y se muere de la pena.

Ley de Murphy: Use vestimenta apropiada y el papel se representa solo.

. . .

**Aquí no hay pudor, así que mejor sácate la ropa.**

. . .

No tenía ni idea de cómo iba a salir de esta.

"_¿Cómo me deje arrastras a esto?"_ Se preguntaba Elsa viendo a su alrededor asuntada con ojos de plato el caos que giraba tras bambalinas de la pasarela a la que había accedido ayudar entre suplicas de Anna y Oaken.

¿Porqué demonios había accedido a ser una de sus modelos? No tenía ni idea de en que se metía, porque cuando acepto a ponerse unos cuantos vestidos y caminar en línea recta frente algunas "cuantas" personas no sonaba tan mal. De hecho Anna simplifico demasiado en lo que realidad se comprometía hacer.

Peinado, maquillaje, joyas, zapatos que no eran de su talla, salir a modelar sin sostén, cambiarse en menos de un minuto su siguiente conjunto y lo peor de todo sin NADA de privacidad.

La única prenda que se quedaba al cambiarse era un diminuta tanga color carne que su hermana le dio para la ocasión, porque en circunstancias normales jamás la compraría y mucho menos se la pondría.

Se sentía tan expuesta.

Y lo peor de asunto era el modelo pelirrojo que estaba a su lado, no dejaba de sonreírle y de mirarla.

Dentro de poco iba a comenzar el desfile y tendría que, que… ¡Qué quitarse la ropa que llevaba e iba a estar desnuda frente a un montón de extraños!

A Elsa se le fue todo el color al pensar que estaba a punto de pasar. No podía hacer esto, si le decía ahora a Oaken y a su hermana, aún había tiempo de que encontraran a alguien que tomara su lugar. Ella simplemente no podía dejar de lado su pudor y quitarse la ropa frente a extraños y mucho menos con ese pelirrojo que no dejaba de verla.

Estaba entrando en pánico.

—¡Anna, Anna! —llamaba con urgencia, alzando las manos y moviéndolas de un lado a otro para llamar su atención.

—Elsa —dijo Anna dando brinquitos de forma soñadora admirando lo guapa e imponente que se veía su hermana mayor con ese vestido strapless de noche azul cielo—, estoy tan orgullosa de ti y de que uses estos vestidos que diseñe junto con Oaken. Fuiste mi inspiración, Hans, Hans mira a mi hermana, ¿verdad que es hermosa? —Comento tomando del brazo al mencionado presumiendo a Elsa, su musa.

En cuanto a Elsa le cayó como un balde de agua fría todos los halagos que Anna había dicho, desarmándola por completo, ahora recordaba lo mucho que se esforzó su hermana para sacar su colección de otoño-invierno.

No podía echarse para atrás.

—Sí lo es —menciono Hans arrastrando las palabras mirando a la rubia de abajo arriba disfrutando la notable y creciente incomodidad de la que era presa. Se notaba que era una completa amateur en esto de modelar, aun que admitía que tenía un bello cuerpo muy áureo y tenía el porte de una reina. Con un poco de práctica y experiencia podría llegar lejos.

—No te preocupes Elsa, todo va a salir bien —menciono Anna de prisa por que Oaken la llamaba para afinar detalles con la música y las luces— si tienes alguna duda le puedes decir a Hans, él ha sido modelo por años tiene mucha experiencia en esto. Te dejo en buenas manos, me tengo que ir.

Y así se fue Anna la dejó abandonada en una isla con un tiburón rondándola, como si fuera su futura comida, o por lo menos así se sentía Elsa que solo volteo a ver ese tal Hans con el que su hermana la había dejado.

—Así que tú eres la famosa Elsa —se recargó en la pared con los brazos cruzados a un lado de Elsa que tenía cada de cachorro abandonado.

—No soy famosa, solo estoy ayudando a mi hermana es todo. Soy una simple bibliotecaria.

Hans sonrió de lado burlándose de la rubia.

— ¡Cielos! En serio no tienes ni idea de donde estas parada ¿verdad?

Elsa frunció las cejas y negó muda con la cabeza confundida.

—Esto es la semana de la moda, para la presentación de las colecciones de otoño-invierno. Es uno de los eventos más importantes del año, donde se presentan las colecciones de Pret a Porter.

—¿Qué es Pret a Porter? —pregunto Elsa insegura, porque tenía la sensación de que sería la burla del planeta al pronunciar esa interrogante.

—Es «Listo para llevar», es lo que se va a poner en las tiendas de ropa. Producción en masa.

—Bueno…pues no sabía nada de esto. Como ya dije antes, solo vine ayudar a Anna.

—Vas a cerrar el desfile y ese es uno de los puestos más importantes que hay. Vas a salir fotografiada y filmada para la Vogue, la cual es como la… a falta de mejores palabras: La biblia de la moda.

Elsa giro a verlo de lleno, si antes estaba nerviosa por tener que desnudarse frente a desconocidos ahora estaba entrando en shock por saber que su imagen iba a ser vista en todo el mundo. Ni ella era tan cerrada como para no saber que era la Vogue.

Anna siempre se lo recordaba.

Trago grueso y se congelo por la impresión.

Hans por su parte disfruto mucho aterrorizando a la hermana de Anna. Porque ella, una novata le había quitado el honor de cerrar el desfile como siempre, ese puesto era suyo desde que trabajaba con Oaken, le había quitando su lugar.

Una pequeña venganza contra Elsa, porque era parte de su encanto ser malo.

Desde que Oaken tenía de protegida a Anna y le presento a su hermana, no había quien le quitara de su cabeza. Su nueva musa y la muy tonta, no sabía nada de nada.

Su porte de reina invernal y su belleza aria la hacían perfecta para modelar, la hacían perfecta para él. Era algo muy bueno que ella fuera una bibliotecaria y no una súper modelo como él.

—Solo un último consejo, aquí —señalo a su alrededor— el pudor es algo que se pierde, así que lo mejor que puedes hacer es quitarte la ropa tan rápido como puedas para ponerte la siguiente. Todo el mundo esta tan ocupado en lo suyo que nadie se fijara en ti —mintió, porque era obvio que él si se iba a fijar. Ni loco se perdía la oportunidad de verla con poca ropa.

Después del desfile en definitiva la invitaría a salir.

. . .

N/A: Otro día otra historia. Me caigo de sueño así que desvarié un poco al escribirla y bueno el que también me haya traumado escuchando a Tom Jones con su canción Sex Bomb hicieron posible esta cosa, que para no variar no tiene ningún parecido con la idea original que hice anteriormente. En lo único que se parece es que Hans y Elsa hacen de modelos. Me puse a recordar esos días cuando estudiaba (diseño de moda) y nos llevaban a hacer de ayudantes de las modelos en la semana de la moda, así que estos ojitos vieron muchos desnudos. No les miento mis niñas lo que nuestra querida Elsa sufre es verdad, detrás de la pasarela es un caos, toda la gente tiene mucha prisa y el pudor se va muy lejos entre las y los modelos.

. . .

Romy: Cuando estés lista para animarte a escribir de lleno acá te espero. Ven únete al lado oscuro del Helsa y apoya el fandom guapa. La mafia Helsa es la onda, todas las chicas son un amor.

. . .

Gracias por leer.


	21. Encubierto

Género: Espias/Drama.

Rating: T

Sinopsis: Hans es un espía que ha sido descubierto por la agente Elsa y ahora tendrá que ser sometido a un interrogatorio.

Ley de Murphy: Nada se hace nunca por la razón correcta.

. . .

**Encubierto.**

. . .

_Polonia 0300 horas._

En una habitación oscura, fría, y abandonada desde hace más de veinte años de un antiguo hospital de encontraba amarrado y amordazado un hombre sentado que luchaba por liberarse de alguna forma de las apretadas esposas que le cortaban la circulación de las muñecas atadas a su espalda.

No le quedaba mucho tiempo antes de que ella llegara para interrogarlo, había descubierto su fachada y estaba seguro de que utilizaría todos los métodos que tuviera a su alcance para hacerlo hablar de su misión y enfrentar a esa mujer le daba escalofríos.

Miro a su alrededor viendo la pintura azul cielo desquebrajada de las paredes, los estantes con botellas vidrio llenas de medicamentos caducos, un antiguo calentador que le recordó el frío que sentía al estar solo vestido con un pantalón y camisa en pleno invierno.

Giro su rostro para ver la ventana cerrada que daba al patio por donde podía ver la ventisca que caía de forma violenta. Si tan solo lograra zafarse antes de que ella llegara podría salir por esa ventana y tal vez, solo tal vez tendría una oportunidad para huir y salir vivo de esta.

Tap, tap, tap…

Escucho el continuo y caracterizo andar de sus tacones, ella llegaría en cualquier momento y ese iba a ser su fin. Dejo de luchar, tenía que guardas sus fuerzas para el interrogatorio y tal vez la fortuna le sonriera y ella estaría tan enojada con él que le rompería un pulgar haciendo que sea pan comido sacarse las esposas para huir.

La puerta se abrió y la lámpara se ilumino revelando a la mujer.

Alta, rubia, hermosa, imponente enfundada con sus tacones favoritos y su gabardina azul de lana. Sus ojos azules reflejaban su frialdad absoluta que lo miraron directa. Sin decir nada camino hacia él, le quito la mordaza, después fue a su espalda se agacho y desabrocho su manga derecha, la fue subiendo hasta dejar su codo descubierto, amarrando una liga a modo de torniquete en su bíceps para después buscar su vena e inyectarlo.

—Así que suero de la verdad, Elsa —hablo en tono calmado, como si fuera un conversación de lo más casual— ¿Dónde quedaron mis derechos constitucionales? Sabes que esto es considerado tortura.

—Tú no tienes derechos Hans, si es que ese es tu verdadero nombre o debo decirte agente Espejo o que tal 13. Tengo todos tus alias y nombres clave —contesto en forma despectiva, al tiempo que terminada de inyectar y se paraba para sentarse en una silla frente a él—. En lo que respecta a la agencia no existes y un ser que no existe no tiene derechos.

—Elsa mírame, vivimos tres años juntos. Nos casamos —doblo su cuello hacia delante buscando los ojos cerúleos de ella— ¿Nada de eso existió?

Ella cerro sus párpados fuerte, controlando su respiración y cerrando los puños tratando de mantener el control para no sacar su arma y dispararle para matarlo ahí mismo.

—Nuestro matrimonio fue una farsa, tú fuiste una mentira. Te insertase en mi vida para poder espiarme —descargo esas palabras con enojo contenido al punto del llanto que se negaba a dejar salir. No iba a darle el gusto, esos recuerdos felices que tuvieron como pareja y todo lo que creía que era un buena vida era una ilusión que él destruyo.

—Era mi trabajo Elsa. Eres una agente que trabaja para el gobierno, sabes cómo es esto. No quería hacerte daño, solo hacia mi trabajo —dijo Hans con pena, el maldito suero comenzaba hacer efecto.

—Entonces comprendes que yo solo estoy haciendo mi trabajo, al tener que interrogarte y hacer todo lo que esté en mi poder para sacarte respuestas que ambos sabemos que no vas a dar por las buenas.

—Deja que alguien más lo haga Elsa, se que te duele hacer esto. Tú no eres así, eres una buena mujer y no quiero que te ensucies las manos conmigo.

»Lo único que voy a decirte antes que comience a resistirme al suero es que, cuando te dije que huyéramos y dejáramos todo, hace un año después de que salieras del hospital por ese atentado que detuviste en la estación central del metro y casi mueres… era verdad.

»Quería tener una vida contigo.

. . .

N/A: OK lo siento por no haber publicado el viernes y el lunes. Tuve trabajo y bueno la chama es la chamba, pero ya ando acá subiendo. Hans y Elsa espías, me gusta la idea. La saque de la serie: The Blacklist.

Es una buena serie que inspiro esta idea, así que si te gustan la series de drama y espías se las recomiendo y en definitiva veo al actor Ryan Eggold -a googlear chicas- en su papel de Tom como Hans. Desde que comencé a ver la serie, lo vi y me dije ¡Vaya si es como Hans! Con su doble vida de hombre perfecto de fachada y por detrás de maldito espía traidor.

Me gusta este actor *A*

. . .

F: No te preocupes, me alegra que ambos historias te gustaran. Y pues sí, la vida de un modelo no es fácil, no digo que sea horrible para todos hay en esta vida. Habrá a quien le guste y a quien no, es cuestión de gusto y como quieras vivir tu vida.

. . .

Saludos a todos, gracias por leer y muchas más por comentar. Ideas, comentarios y demás en la caja mágica de abajo, gente bella :D


	22. Mes a mes

Género: Contemporáneo/Familiar.

Rating: K+

Sinopsis: Elsa cuenta mes a mes como fue su embarazo y que no es tan "mágico" como dicen que es en verdad.

Ley de Murphy: No hay nada tan pequeño que no pueda estallar fuera de proporción.

. . .

**Mes a mes**

. . .

Suspiro cansada mirando con fastidio su enorme barriga de nueve meses de embarazo y la odiaba. Sí la odiaba y se sentía como el ser más repugnante del planeta por detestar estar embarazada. Qué quede claro no odiaba al ser que crecía dentro de ella, solo odiaba estar embarazada.

Todas las madres que conocía y conoció en el trascurso de su gestación le decía lo maravillo que era esta etapa y sentir como de poco a poco se iba formando una vida en tu interior era la experiencia más grandiosa en la vida de una mujer.

Ja ¡Qué gran mentira!

— ¡Maldito seas Hans, todo esto es tú culpa! —clamó enojada Elsa cruzada de brazos y con el ceño fruncido sentada sobre la cama tratando de descansar un poco.

Los primeros tres meses fueron el horror vomitando constantemente e incluso bajo de peso y ni se notaba que estaba preñada, sus senos comenzaron a crecer y a estar tan sensibles que la ropa de molestaba. Hans tuvo que comprarle suplementos alimenticios y sujetadores deportivos de algodón que no sostenían de forma adecuada sus senos, así que fue un adiós a los bra y los escotes que tanto le gustaban.

En el cuarto mes gracias a Dios se fueron las nauseas y pudo volver a comer de forma más o menos normal porque sus antojos extraños por comer ladrillo rojo y sardina con mermelada salieron a flote e hicieron que Hans tuviera que salir a las tres de la mañana a conseguírselos, sus encías comenzaron a sangrar cada vez que se lavaba la boca y ni que decir del quinto mes en adelante sus ganas de ir constantemente al baño se hicieron presentes.

Para el sexto mes era una bipolar que reía y lloraba en partes iguales. El pobre Hans no sabía cómo acercarse a ella sin que le estallara la bomba hormonal en su cara, sentía calambres en las piernas y la pesadilla llego cuando comenzaron a salirle sus primeras estrías en las caderas y en su abdomen. Cayó en depresión cuando las vio y Hans le compro un montón de cremas para prevenir que le salieran más, aún que él dijo que las amaba porque eran marcas de guerra y eso le subió un poco el ánimo.

Al séptimo mes de la nada en plena junta de trabajo a mitad de su presentación sus pechos comenzaron a producir leche empapando su blusa de seda verde frente a un montón de desconocidos. Fue la cosa más humillante que le haya pasado en la vida, llamo a Hans de inmediato para que le llevara ropa limpia.

En el octavo mes pidió licencia de maternidad, no podía estar de pie por mucho tiempo y se cansaba demasiado. Dormía todo el tiempo sentada en el sofá y se sentía decepcionada de sí misma por tener que dejar el trabajo por atender su embarazo. Ella era una mujer independiente y emprendedora, se había prometido seguir activa hasta el último día, sin embargo la naturaleza le llevo la contraria. Hans le hacía masajes en los pies siempre que llegaba de trabajar y le dejaba la comida hecha para calentar en el microondas.

Noveno mes el más terrible de todos, su ombligo salto hacia afuera, no podía moverse y en cualquier posición que estuviera le incomodaba, deseaba que ya sacaran al pequeño tumor que crecía dentro de ella y lo peor es que en todos esos meses sintiendo crecer al bebé no sentía ninguna conexión mágica que todo el mundo –menos Hans gracias al cielo, porque lo habría golpeado–le decían que debía de tener. Tenía mucho miedo de no poder ser una buena madre y recordaba como la llamaban a sus espaldas: La reina de hielo.

Por insensible y fría con todo el mundo, eso realmente hería sus sentimientos. De acuerdo no era el ser más expresivo del planeta y era muy introvertida, pero no tenía el corazón de hielo del que se le acusaba.

"_Serás una madre grandiosa, ya verás que cuando veas a nuestro bebé será amor a primera vista_." Le había dicho su esposo y Anna su hermana por más increíble que parezca –porque ella odiaba a Hans–, le dio la razón.

—Hans, Hans ¡Despierta! —Llamó Elsa con urgencia tomándolo del brazo para que se levantara de la cama — ¡Llego la hora! ¡Se me acaba de romper la fuente!

Él se levanto corriendo del lecho, se vistió un menos de un segundo, tomo la maleta y cargo a Elsa como pudo al auto.

Condujo a máxima velocidad al hospital.

Después de casi diez horas en labor de parto y sentir el dolor más grande que haya sentido en su vida, el doctor le enseño a su bebé y fue entonces que todo lo que paso esos terribles nueve meses tuvieron sentido.

El mundo paro y supo que Hans tenía razón. Si fue amor a primera vista.

Amaba a su bebé.

. . .

N/A: A ver ahora si me salí de mi zona de confort por completo, porque la verdad no tengo ni idea de cómo es estar embarazada. Sin embargo tengo familiares, amigas y conocidas que si lo han estado. Toda experiencia es distinta y algunas disfrutan su estado, otras como Elsa no XD.

Si la hice sufrir, pero Hans estuvo todo el tiempo apoyándole. Ahora me dio por hacer de Hans un hombre "bueno", y su digo bueno entre comillas por él la embarazo LOL.

. . .

F: No es una vida para todos querida, en cuanto a la historia pues si se me ocurrieron muchos diálogos con algo de comedia pero la verdad no quedaba incluirlos o perdería el dramatismo. Trataré de escribir algo cómico en mis próximas entregas.

Romi: Que bueno que la inspiración te ha llegado, estaré esperando un MP y el suero de la verdad es una droga de tiopentato de sodio, que te hace más propenso a decir la verdad. Es una droga controlada, peligrosa si no se administra bien y no tiene resultados garantizados. Hay registros de que en muchos países que ha usado para interrogatorios ilegales.

. . .

Gracias por leer y muchas más por comentar.


	23. Happy brownies!

Género: Escolar /Comedia.

Rating: T

Sinopsis: Elsa va a una fiesta y termina comiéndose por error unos brownies sospechosos.

Advertencia: Mención y consumo de drogas.

Ley de Murphy: Todas las cosas buenas de la vida son ilegales, inmorales o hacen engordar.

. . .

**Happy brownies!**

. . .

—¡Elsa, bájate de ahí! ¡Te vas a matar mujer! —Gritaba Hans preocupado con todas sus fuerzas viendo desde la planta baja, como Elsa se encontraba sentada muy alegre en la orilla de la barandilla del balcón de un sexto piso cantando despreocupadamente _Let it go_.

_4 horas antes…_

Ok, lo admitía abiertamente nunca en su vida había ido a una fiesta con personas de su edad ─17 años─, donde no hubiera supervisión paterna. Ella era del tipo estudiosa, introvertida, responsable y en pocas palabras: La chica buena.

Sí, exacto.

Elsa D´Arendelle una chica buena, del tipo que a todo el mundo le cae bien en la escuela, pero que nadie invita a una fiesta "loca" porque ella era aburrida, una pesada y que iba a ir acusarlos a todos por hacer cosas que no debían.

En cambio a su hermanita, si la invitaban a todos lados y siempre le preguntan por ella. Anna era alma de la fiesta y se codeaba con los chicos mayores, y todavía se sigue hablando de la gran parranda que "organizó" hace un par de meses en su cumpleaños de quince años.

¡Pues sorpresa mundo! Fue la hermana aburrida la que se hizo cargo de todos los preparativos y… _¿Alguien le da algo de crédito?_ Pues obvio que no.

Al principio no le importo que nadie fuera de Anna recosiera su ardua labor por organizar la mejor fiesta del año, al fin y al cabo lo hizo por que ama a su hermana y merece lo mejor. Hasta ahí todo estaba bien y en orden, resaltar y ser el centro de atención no era algo que quisiera.

Sin embargo, hace un par de días lo que escucho por casualidad en el baño de chicas, cuando fue hacer una parada "técnica" la hizo replantearse que tan mal parada estaba dentro de la escala social escolar. Podía aceptar que fuera la cerebrito, la nerd y demás etiquetas absurdas en su opinión, pero que fuera la rara entre los raros, la exiliada, la paria antisocial que se apartaba de todos y que fuera llamada a su espalda cubito de hielo gracias al cretino de Hans, no tenía perdón.

Y por eso estaba aquí en esta tonta fiesta, vestida con su mejor pantalón de mezclilla negro y una perfecta, planchada y almidonada blusa azul cielo abrochada hasta el último botón; parada en una esquita con una vaso de plástico rojo que contenía un liquido amargo mejor conocido como cerveza que le desagradaba bastante, pero que se tomaba a pequeños sorbos porque ese estúpido Westergard se atrevió a reírse en su cara y decir en voz alta para que todos en la habitación que: _Elsa cubito de hielo es tan estirada y correcta que no se atrevía a beber alcohol._

Idiota, pensaba Elsa mientras lo veía coquetear con Jane y actuar como neandertal y casi, casi golpear su pecho con los puños y decir: Yo-rey-de-la-fiesta-tú-venir-conmigo-mujer-de-tetas-grandes.

¡Ja! Como si tuviera oportunidad con ella y se lo iba hacer saber.

—Ella preferiría casarse con el Rey de los monos antes de ir contigo algún lado —dijo Elsa con toda la obviedad del mundo, parada, a un lado de la mesa de bocados de forma casual a las espaldas de Hans y Jane, la cual le dio la razón al reírse del comentario de la rubia.

Hans volteo lento con el ceño fruncido y bastante molesto por arruinarle las cosas con la chica inglesa de intercambio, la cual sabiamente se escabullo en cuanto él, le quito la vista de encima.

—¿Y tú qué? —Contesto la "finísima" persona –nótese el sarcasmo, por favor─.

—Yo que, qué Westergard —se cruzo de brazos enojada alzando la ceja con forma de reto, estaba lista para la pelea.

—Estás molesta porque nadie te hace caso en la fiesta, te tengo noticias Elsa. Esto de aquí —alzo los brazos señalando toda la habitación y hablo lento como si Elsa fuera retrasada—, es una reunión social y se usa para convivir con otros seres humanos —de repente alzo la voz con sorpresa— ¡Pero claro que tonto soy, tú eres un cubito de hielo que no es capaz de relacionarse con nadie! —señalo golpeando su frente con la palma de su mano.

—Tienes toda la razón —convino asistiendo con la cabeza— esta reunión es para convivir con seres humanos, perdona mi error. Como bien has dicho, eres un ser de limitada inteligencia que no merece mi atención, después de todo soy un cubito de hielo— finalizo recalzando el odioso apodo como escudo para mirar los brownies de chocolate que tenían un letrero que decía: _Happy brownies!_

—Di todo lo que quieras Elsa, te morías por estar en mi fiesta y si te deje entrar fue porque me diste pena ajena al dejarte afuera, en la calle. Así de magnánimo soy —dijo solemne, dándose aires de grandeza, la cual ella ignoro por completo.

La concentración de la rubia estaba en el delicioso postre de chocolate frente a ella, y sin duda se comió un par de ellos de golpe e iba por el tercero cuando Hans la detuvo, quitándoselo de la boca.

—¡Oye! —reclamo Elsa enojada.

—Tranquila glotona, con comer uno es suficiente para tener un buen viaje. No quiero tener que suspender la fiesta por tener que mandarte al hospital por una pasada —el tono serio con el que dijo esas palabras alertaron a Elsa enseguida y miro con sospecha al postre.

—¡Ay por Dios! Esto tiene cannabi —dijo al tiempo que sentía como se le iba el alma del cuerpo y con los ojos de plato.

La sonora risa de Hans no se hizo esperar.

—Pues claro que tienen marihuana por eso se llaman _Happy brownies._ Tonta, en un par de horas vas a tener un súper viaje. Esto va a ser épico —se burlo Hans ingenuamente, sin saber cuántos dolores que cabeza iba a sacarle la Elsa parrandera después.

. . .

N/A: Antes que nada me disculpo y estoy que me quiero aventar de un puente por no subir, el trabajo me atrapo de nuevo ;A; ¡Extraño la escuela! *Drama-Queen activado*

Bueno ya que paso mi momento dramático y quiero decir que: No tomen drogas niños es malo, te mata las neuronas.

Trate de hacer una comedia y poner a Elsa y a Hans en una situación absurda, pensé mucho en: ¿Qué momento de la vida se hacen más estupideces? La respuesta es muy simple, en la adolescencia.

El resto salió solo, incluido la referencia a Tarzan *A*.

. . .

Gracias por leer y muchas más por comentar.


	24. Lo que es tomado por la espada, debe

Género: Drama medieval –o intento de ello–.

Rating: T

Sinopsis: Elsa debe luchar por recuperar la libertad que perdió al luchar, hace tres años con el líder de un grupo de mercenarios.

Ley de Murphy: Nada se va para siempre.

. . .

**Lo que es tomado por la espada, debe ser recuperado por ella. **

. . .

En una tarde invernal en el bosque oscuro del Este galopaba a toda velocidad una amazona, enfundada en su armadura de cuero y cubierta con su larga capa de lana azul cielo en su corcel blanco cortando la ventisca que venía hacia ella como un cuchillo. No podía permitir que él la alcanzara.

—Más rápido —mando al caballo inclinándose hacia el frente y golpeando ligeramente sus costados para que aumentara la velocidad.

Se negaba a volver al castillo en llamas que dejaba atrás, se negaba a seguir bajo el mando de un ser tan ruin.

El chillar de un halcón peregrino la alarmó e hizo que mirara al cielo nublado, para descubrir con horror que Hans había soltado a su mejor animal de caza para ir por ella y detenerla. Aquella ave iba directo en picada hacia ella a más de 300 kilómetros por hora.

No había escape de tal ataque, ese animal no iba a detenerse. Así que se preparo instintivamente para la caída.

Cerró los párpados con fuerza, mordió su labio inferior soltando las riendas de su caballo para poder protegerse con sus brazos del inminente golpe de las alas del halcón que golpeo duro contra su cabeza.

Cayó en menos de un segundo de lleno, golpeándose el costado derecho del cuerpo.

Trato de levantarse, sin embargo no podía moverse por el dolor punzante que sentía en su pecho, toco de inmediato su lateral para sentir sus costillas y el crepitar de sus huesos delato que por lo menos tenía un par rotas.

El chasquido de una fusta furiosa cortando el aire y el trotar de un conocido jinete, vestido con su coraza negra que se paraba a su lado, para mirarla con un semblante serio y frío desde su privilegiada posición la hicieron templar.

—Pensé que ya te había dicho que me perteneces, Elsa —hablo el hombre desde lo alto—. Te gané con esto —desenfundo su espada para apuntarla al cuello de ella—, tú vida, tú muerte, son mías.

—Entonces las volveré a ganar de la misma forma en la que las perdí, hace tres años —contesto valiente, sacando su acero para desviar el arma de su tráquea.

Lo que es tomado por la espada, debe ser recuperado por ella. Esa era la regla de los mercenarios, el código con que ambos se regían.

—Hemos ganado un reino, nuestro ejército peleo muy duro todos estos años para cumplir nuestro sueño y quieres traicionarme al huir de mí, de esa manera tan ruin —reclamo Hans, recodando como es que comenzó su ardua campaña para conseguir el lugar que siempre soñó con tener.

—Ese es un sueño construido con sangre y cadáveres de gente inocente, que masacraste. Caminando por encima de todo aquel que estorbara en tus planes.

—Lo hize por nosotros.

—No, lo hiciste por ti.

—¿Tanto así quieres salir de mi control, Elsa? —pregunto con decepción poco antes de bajarse del caballo.

—Lo nuestro comenzó con un duelo y se terminara de la misma forma —recalco Elsa con rudeza.

—Entonces no tendré piedad —afirmo severo, dejando que Elsa se parará para comenzar la batalla.

"_No dejaré que te vayas de mi lado_" pensó Hans a verla tragarse el dolor de sus heridas y ponerse en posición de ataque.

. . .

N/A: No me pregunte quien gano, dejo la pelea épica a su imaginación y en la ley de hoy. También quiero recalcar que esta versión del tipo medieval de Hans hace cetrería.

Así que desde ahora mi cannon-Hans-mercenario, es que tiene halcones para cazar y una dulce Elsa es lo quiere XD.

Este UA vino de la inspiración de una manga que sigo y se llama Berseck.

Mañana viene algo relacionado con una prisión o con un psiquiátrico. Depende de que tenga ganas de subir mañana, aun que ambas historias las verán por acá. Cada vez falta menos para terminar *A*.

. . .

F: Exacto, di no a las drogas. Digo, de por sí ya uno anda medio alucinado con el Helsa con alucinógenos más LOL.

. . .

Bolas de nieve, figuras de acción Elsa y Anna, princesos Hans y peluches de Olaf son bienvenidos en sus comentarios para jugar XD. Gracias por leer y muchas más por comentar, vamos dulces que no muerdo –mucho–.


	25. Atrapada

Género: Drama, Thriller.

Rating: T

Sinopsis: Elsa se encuentra encerrada en un psiquiátrico y está siendo tratada por decir que su esposo Hans, es un impostor.

Ley de Murphy: Siempre hay una manera más fácil de hacer las cosas.

. . .

**Atrapada.**

. . .

Vestida con un fino camisón de lino blanco y acostada sobre una cama en la esquina más alejada de la habitación donde se encontraba amarrada de brazos, cintura y piernas con unas tiras de cuero que se encontraban acolchadas por dentro, para que no lastiman su piel; miraba la fría, granulada y blanca pared.

Sus ojos azules no perdían detalle de ella.

Era lo único que podía hace en ese lugar…

Podía volar con su mente e imaginar una gran tormenta de nieve entre lo alto de las montañas, eran como una larga fila de ellas, una cordillera, con osos, lobos, linces y muchos pinos.

Levanto su fina nariz tratado de oler el bosque, la nieve y sentir el frío deslizarse sobre su nívea tez.

Como deseaba poder escapar de este maldito lugar y correr libre en los Cárpatos meridionales de su visión idílica del muro, sin embargo sabía que era algo inútil. El camino a la libertad se hallaba vetado y el odioso tic, tac del reloj encima de la puerta la volvió a la realidad.

"_¡Oh triste realidad!_" Pensó al ver la hora que indicaba las 2:59 de la tarde.

Vio sin nada de aprecio al segundero que seguía corriendo.

No quería que llegara al minuto que hacía falta para completar las 3:00 en punto. No quería que él llegara.

Ese impostor que decía que era su esposo y se las había ingeniado para internarla en este horrible psiquiátrico, donde la tenía amarrada y casi siempre drogada.

Esta había sido una buena semana, por que había logrado engañar al nuevo enfermero Olaf que le llevaba su medicamento y pudo evitar las pastillas.

Hace tiempo que su mente no estaba tan despejada y casi al cien.

Todavía se sentía algo pesada, cansada y adormilada pero no desconectada, y eso era un regalo hermoso que hace mucho tiempo no tenía.

Ahora tenía que seguir fingiendo que se encontraba ida, para poder encontrar la forma de escapar.

Toc, toc sonó la puerta de metal.

La perilla se giro para dejar pasar a su doctor, Hans Westergard y el principal responsable de tenerla encarcelada.

El hombre que decía ser su cónyuge.

—Buenas tardes, querida —saludo cortés, asomando la cabeza antes de pasar y cerrar la pesada puerta con llave y colgársela en el cuello.

Se acerco a ella para acariciar sus mejillas y sonreírle, como siempre hacia cada que la tocaba con sus repulsivas manos.

Ella solo lo miro con su mejor cara de póker, tenía que seguir fingiendo que estaba medicada.

—¿Cómo te encuentras el día de hoy, Elsa? —pregunto cariñoso y casi le creía su gesto de amor genuino, que le venía profesando desde que lo vio por primera vez hace un año.

Un maldito año, donde de la nada llegaron unos tipos en su casa, la sometieron a la fuerza con morfina y la trasladaron a este hospital donde despertó.

Al principio todo fue muy confuso y estaba muy asustada.

No tenía ni idea de que había pasado y de la nada, apareció este doctor diciendo que ella era su esposa y que él mismo se encargaría de tratarla.

—No dices nada el día de hoy tampoco, Elsa hasta cuando vas a seguirme haciendo la ley del hielo —no fue una pregunta, solo fue dicha al aire con frustración—. Tú negativa a cooperar únicamente causa que pases más tiempo aquí del que debes estar.

Elsa siguió escuchando confundida, porque no tenía ni idea de que hablaba. Había pasado tanto tiempo drogada y desconectada de la realidad que era incapaz de comprender, así que decidió seguirle la corriente para averiguar más.

—Qui-quiero aguuua —susurro arrastrando las palabras señalando con la cabeza la jarra en la mesita al otro lado del cuarto.

—Te daré de beber, cuando firmes los papeles de una vez —dijo agachándose a una lado de su oído izquierdo, mientras olía su cabello.

"_¿Qué papeles?"_ Pensó Elsa entre preocupada y alerta.

—Los de la compañía, donde me traspasas todo el poder administrativo a mí —contesto al ver la cara de duda de Elsa.

Hans se aparto de la cama, toco su cabeza arrastrado su cabello hacia atrás en señal de frustración y su rostro afable cambio a uno molesto.

—Estoy cansado de este juego, querida —hablo fuerte y fue por el agua que Elsa había pedido—. Llevo más de un maldito año trabajando en esto para obtener la compañía farmacéutica más grande del país y salir de la miseria. Planee esto por meses, me hice pasar por tú esposo en el hospital donde trabajo para poder internarte, aléjate de la compañía y obtener una maldita firma.

Elsa no cabía en el asombro de semejante confesión.

"_¡Sabía que no estaba loca!" _Razono al instante y miró con terror al hombre que sostenía el vaso de papel con el agua sobre su cara.

El liquido cayo lento sobre ella.

Entro por su nariz y boca haciendo que volteara su cabeza de un lado al otro, tosiendo y retorciéndose.

—¡Basta, basta! —grito, rogando que se detuviera.

—Me detendré cuando firmes —afirmo serio, cuando le última gota de agua salió del recipiente entre sus dedos y tirarlo a un lado.

—Mi hermana, mi hermana Anna vendrá por mí —dijo Elsa convencida que ella la encontraría tarde o temprano.

Hans sonrió de lado mirándola con sus ojos verdes llenos de veneno y se monto sobre sus caderas, bajo su rostro y puso sus brazos a un lado de su cabeza para recargarse, evitando que aplastara por completo a Elsa con su peso.

—No, no. Ella está muy ocupada manejado Farmacéuticos Arendelle a tú nombre, mientras —señalo su pecho— te tomas un merecido descanso. Le mandas cartas y postales de tu viaje alrededor del mundo. Eres toda una trotamundos —se burlo.

—¡Maldito! —escupió la palabra con ira.

—Lo sé, pero todo sería más fácil para ti, si solo firmaras. Vamos, querida —volvió acariciar su rostro, deslizando sus dedos a su clavícula— se que esta semana no has estado tomando tus medicamentos. Te encuentras más alerta e irascible de lo usual.

—Estando en mis cinco o no, jamás firmé.

—Entonces tendré que pasar al plan B —amenazo bajando aun más su cuello, hasta quedar una pulgada del distancia de Elsa—. Anna es muy bonita, no más que tú; pero me conformo.

—¡No te atrevas a tocarla o…

—¿O qué? —Corto Hans su oración con desdén—. Si no quieres que vaya por ella solo tienes que firmar, tienes hasta mañana para pensarlo. Es la forma más fácil para que yo la deje en paz, querida.

Hans se levanto y fue a la salida sin mirar atrás, dejando a Elsa sola pensando que tenía menos de 24 horas para lograr escapar de este lugar.

. . .

N/A: Lo sé, lo sé, soy una mala mujer por hacer que Elsa mi amor sufra, pero así salió esto. Créanme el plan original era muy diferente, pero mientras escribía termine desviándome y salió esto D:

Se supone que Elsa en realidad iba a tener Síndrome de Capgras, es cuando uno no reconoce a sus seres queridos o cercanos e insiste que son impostores. Sin embargo, Hans el malo, quiso salir a jugar y no le pude decir que no XD.

Además soy cruel por dejar un final tan cliffhanger, pero si les sirve de consuelo me imagino que Elsa termina por escapar con la ayuda de Olaf muy al estilo Misión imposible o Prison Break y lo mejor es que Hans la va a perseguir por que quiere robar su compañía*A*.

. . .

JDayC: Cada vez que me haces un comentario descubro que tenemos mucho en más en común que el Helsa *A* y voy a tener que acosarte por mp después guapa.

. . .

Gracias por leer y muchas más por comentar.


	26. Helado Corazón

Género: Fantasía oscura, drama

Rating: T

Sinopsis: Hans quedo hecho prisionero por la poderosa Reina de las Nieves y no tiene posibilidad de escapar de ella.

Ley de Murphy: La sabiduría consiste en saber cuándo evitar la perfección.

. . .

**Helado Corazón.**

. . .

Podía ver el vapor saliendo de su boca que ahora tenía un sospechoso tono azul decorando sus delgados labios, su cuerpo temblaba sin control, podía sentir el doloroso palpitar de su corazón bombear con fuerza, luchando para dar otro latido, sus músculos entumidos clamaban por piedad.

Bajo la mirada cansada y vio con horror la punta de sus dedos, lo cuales comenzaban a oscurecerse y supo en ese instante que iba a morir encerrado en esta prisión de hielo con carámbanos de barrotes.

Cada día que pasaba la temperatura descendía más. Al principio era soportable y la increíble calidad de su uniforme militar le daba un muy buen abrigo, sin embargo no era repelente a la humedad y el frío calaba con mayor intensidad al correr del tiempo.

Era como si Elsa estuviera retando su resistencia física y mental.

La no tal sutil forma de la Reina para castigar su atrevimiento al invadir su reino, y la muy maldita lo estaba logrando, lo estaba quebrando.

Se estaba quedando sin aliento, fuerza y lo más importante; sin energía para luchar contra ella.

Pero que tonto había sido al creer que podía pelear contra la terrible Reina de las Nieves y su ejército interminable de hombres de nieve que se paraban una y, otra, y otra, y otra vez.

Nada los detenía, sus hombres fueron cayeron uno por uno en la batalla, cuando ordeno la retirada era demasiado tarde.

Fue una masacre, la blanca nieve mutó en poco tiempo a carmín ese fatídico día.

No tuvieron oportunidad alguna. Su arrogancia sello su destino y al final solo quedo él, el último hombre en pie.

De eso hacía un mes y quería que le matara de una buena vez, como al resto de sus hombres. No soportaba ni un minuto más que simplemente, lo mantuviera preso y que le mandara alguno de sus hombres de nieve a darle alimento una vez al día.

Se recargo contra la fría y dura pared de escarcha, como todo a su alrededor y cerró los parados con la certeza de que esa iba a ser la última vez los abriera.

Se rendía ante ella, había ganado.

. . .

—Resistió más de lo que pensé —dijo la fría voz de la imponente Reina Elsa sentada sobre su enorme trono congelando en el gran hall de su castillo, al recibir la noticia de la muerte del joven Almirante Westergard—. Marshmallow quiero que me traigas su cuerpo —ordeno distante al tiempo que conjuraba con su magia un corazón fino, puro y congelado para su nuevo compañero.

Estaba cansada de estar sola y había encontrado al hombre perfecto para entregarle su helado corazón.

. . .

N/A: Hola gente guapa del otro lado de la sensual pantalla UuU.

Mi inspiración para esto fue la canción de Helado Corazón y una de las escenas eliminadas de la película. Esa donde Elsa es mala, los hombres de Hans van en busca de Anna, pero se encuentran a Elsa, esta los elimina y les dice con su voz bien sensual: Nunca subestimes el poder de la nieve y el hielo.

Frozen Fan quería a una Elsa bitch y aquí esta querida, espero que te guste.

. . .

Romi: Hola guapa, me alegra verte por acá. Échale ganas a la escuela, te falta poco para las vacaciones y que luego la vas a extrañar con todo y las horribles tareas y exámenes, que parecen interminables. No te preocupes que el Helsa, va a seguir por acá tan candente y sensual como siempre. Hans es una belleza de personaje y su complejidad es lo que me atrajo de él, porque si lo hubieran dejado como el príncipe encantador y perfecto todo habría sido muy aburrido y sin gracia.

F: Uy ahora si te voy a fallar querida, pero no. No creo que haga una historia más larga por qué no me da tiempo, y tengo que terminar las que ya tengo.

. . .

Gracias por leer y pásate a comentar, a jugar con tu princeso Hans, comparte tus teorías de conspiración Helsa y demás, porque si ya llegaste hasta acá nada te cuesta sensual lector.


	27. Escultura de princeso

Género: Crossover Grandes Héroes, parodia, comedia.

Rating: K

Sinopsis: Hans está muy feliz porque su estatua será revelada en la Universidad Tecnológica de San Fransokyo, hasta que un inesperado accidente lo arruina todo.

Ley de Murphy: Un juguete irrompible es útil para romper otros juguetes.

. . .

**Escultura de princeso.**

. . .

Ay estaba tan feliz y una sonrisa bobalicona adornaba la cara de Hans, haciendo que en apariencia se viera como un joven guapo, agradable y amistoso, porque por fin la estatua de su inmaculada presencia se iba a revelar al público mudando, que asistía a esta pedestre Universidad de nerds.

"_¡Por fin va a tener algo de estilo este lugar!"_ Señalo su maliciosa mente, visualizando a su homologo de roca debajo de la sabana roja de terciopelo que lo cubría.

Su ilustre padre antes de morir había donado una obscena cantidad de dinero a esta aburrida institución, apoyando siempre a las nuevas promesas de la ciencia, tecnología y más bla, bla, bla…

_"¿A quién le importaba eso?" _

Su viejo había muerto hace más de una década y su hermano mayor le encargo (le ordenó), hacer algo para conmemorar el aniversario del laboratorio que su padre donó, y no se le ocurrió mejor forma de hacerlo que con una obra de arte.

Si, era una verdadera maravilla de idea.

Su figura a tamaño natural esculpida en el más puro mármol que se pudiera hallar en la Tierra, con porte principesco y noble adornando la entrada del laboratorio más gran del país, con su nombre: Hans Westergard , grabado en una placa de oro.

Una verdadera belleza para los ojos mortales.

Y lo mejor de todo era que ya no tendría que dejarla en casa de Fred.

Aún no comprendía por qué el chico había abandonado la carrera de ciencias políticas donde ambos asistían, para cumplir uno de sus sueños y ser la mascota de esta Universidad de ñoños.

"_¡La ciencia es genial!"_ Le decía constantemente con entusiasmo, cada vez que se encontraban.

Y hablando del diablo, le vio venir desde lejos con su ridícula botarga de dinosaurio.

Miró alterado ambos lados girando la cabeza con velocidad, tratando de encontrar un buen lugar para esconderse y fingir que no lo conocía.

Tenía una reputación que mantener y aun que Fred-fanboy-obsesivo-de-los-cómics, fuera muy divertido y un chico con el mismo estatus socioeconómico que él, no podía dejar que los vieran juntos demasiado tiempo.

Luego dirían que eran amigos y eso no podía ser, sus hermanos mayores se burlarían de él por meses.

"_Hansi es el amigo del Dinosaurio Barney de la Universidad de Tecnológica de San Fransokio._" Se le fue el color solo de imaginaba las burlas de sus hermanos.

"_Rapido, rápido. Piensa Hans, piensa_ —miro los arbustos a un lado—. _No, son demasiado enanos para mí. Aún que tal vez si sostengo un par de ramas me confunda con un árbol, Fred no es muy listo_ —negó su idea para después voltear al otro lado donde vio a un enorme robot blanco a un par de metros, que parecía el hombre malvavisco de los cazafantasmas—. _Perfecto me esconderé detrás de él y evitare a Fred_."

—¡Hola Hans! ¡Soy tu amigo Fred, no me reconoces! —saludaba acercándose con entusiasmo.

Camino a paso veloz con las mejillas sonrojadas por la pena, ignorando los insistentes saludos a todo volumen de la mascota de la escuela a su espalda.

Una vez escondido, se relajo un poco.

—Bien Baymax, vamos a probar el nuevo sistema de vuelo que Tadashi te puso —oyó decir a una guapa rubia platinada a unos cuantos pasos de él.

—De acuerdo —contesto el robot con su voz suave y robótica, colocándose un mini pack en la espalda como si fuera una mochila.

La chica apretó el botón rojo de un pequeño control que tenía entre sus finas manos, de inmediato un par de alas se desplegaron y el robot comenzó a flotar un par de centímetros.

—Ahora probaremos los motores —dijo ella mientras Hans miraba con asombro. Esa era la mujer más bonita que había visto en toda su vida, con todo y su estúpida playera de power ranger azul.

—Mis sensores indican que estoy preparado para esta maniobra, Elsa —indico el robot amable.

Ella afirmo con la cabeza y movió con lentitud la palanca.

Todo paso tan rápido, fue menos de un segundo en que Baymax se estrello directo contra su estatua aun sin revelar. Solo se escucho un broom, a su espalda.

Se negó a volver a ver el desastre, tenía miedo de comprobar la cruel realidad.

Su figura a tamaño natural que estaba destinada a ser un patrimonio para esta escuela, para la humanidad que se encontraba a unas escasas dos horas de ser mostrada al mundo, de la que sentía tan orgullo había sido… des-des-despedazada.

"_Tranquilo Hans, no pierdas la compostura_ —se repitió como un mantra para evitar soltar alguna lagrimita, en tanto se concentro en respirar lento—. _Estas en público y no puedes hacer una rabieta. Actúa con madurez y aprovecha esta oportunidad para mostrarte benevolente ante esa sensual rubia, de ojos azules y cuerpo de infarto. Así ella se sentirá en deuda contigo y se verá obligada a "_recompensarte_" de alguna forma_."

Esa idea lo calmo casi de inmediato y una sonrisa ladina reflejo el momento exacto, en que su cerebro iba ideando como iba a pagarle esa mujer.

O sí iba a disfrutar eso.

. . .

N/A: Hola mafia Helsa, hoy les traigo mi intento de parodia-comedia de Hans princeso. Porque para mí, siempre va a ser un princeso malvado.

Y también invite a Fred a jugar, porque él es mi personaje favorito de la película junto con Honey Lemon. Si ya sé que todo el mundo ama a Tadashi-son-tan-perfecto-que-tenía-que-morir y a Baymax, no digan más.

En fin, les informo que si gustan pueden pasarse a mi blog de fics –el enlace están en mi perfil– porque subí nuevas cosas de las leyes. Vídeos que me inspiraron a escribir, algunas imágenes y ediciones que hice.

. . .

Gracias por leer y muchas más por comentar.


	28. Zafiro y muñeca

Género: Sobrenatural.

Rating: T

Sinopsis: Un trato con un demonio es todo lo que Hans necesita para tener lo que siempre quiso.

Advertencia: Mención de muerte de personaje.

Ley de Murphy: El único día que uno vendería su alma por cualquier cosa, sobran las almas.

. . .

**Zafiro y muñeca.**

. . .

Erase una vez un reino oscuro, siniestro, frío y en tal estado de decadencia que los habitantes comenzaban abandonar sus hogares, sin atreverse a mirar atrás su casa de toda la vida por miedo.

El rey de Arendelle y consorte de la reina Elsa –sucesora legitima del trono–, se había transformado de poco a poco en un ser tan ruin, nefasto y monstruoso que hacía que el mote con el cual los ciudadanos del reino comenzaban a llamarle, le quedara como añillo al dedo.

El Rey Rojo sin alma, lo llamaban.

Nadie sabe cómo pasó a ciencia cierta semejante cambio de magnánimo a infame, del buen Príncipe Hans el Benevolente, treceavo hijo de las Islas del Sur a El Maligno Rey Rojo sin alma.

Y lo que más les inquietaba a los pobladores era que la Reina Elsa, su esposa y heredera de nacimiento del reino, permitía tanta maldad.

Tiempos muy oscuros, cargados de desgracia llenaban las mentes y corazones de la multitud temerosa que habitaba fuera de las puertas de palacio.

. . .

En la soledad del gran hall del castillo sentado en el imponte trono de roble se encontraba el hombre responsable de todo el mal del Arendelle y a su lado la hermosa reina Elsa, la cual tenía un porte regio, frio y sobre todo lejano.

Su mirar opaco cerúleo se hallaba ausente de todo a su alrededor, era un cuerpo que no daba ningún signo de conciencia de sí misma o de lo que le rodeaba desde hace mucho tiempo.

Hans la miraba con embeleso, tratando de no perder detalle de ella; mientras con delicadeza la despojaba de uno de sus guantes de seda blancos y colocaba su mano desnuda sobre su mejilla.

Al sentir el contacto de la gélida piel de su esposa contra la calidez de la suya suspiro con anhelo, recordado como es que había terminado de forma tan paletica. Consolándose con el roce del cuerpo hueco de su mujer.

Mujer que no sabía que amaba hasta que la perdió.

_¿Cómo había comenzado?_

A claro, cuando su ambición desmedida hizo que vendiera su alma por un reino y poder.

Como treceavo hijo de la monarquía de las Islas del Sur era muy consciente, de que jamás sería rey en su propio reino; así que la mejor manera de tener un reino propio era casándose con una reina.

Elsa fue la elección obvia entre las candidatas disponibles, además de poderosa, joven, soltera, rica y hermosa tenía un reino políticamente estable.

Ya se veía, siendo la envidia de sus doce hermanos mayores.

Elsa es una dama de primera, la cual comenzó a cortejar con todo lo que tenía para enamorarla.

Flores, chocolates, poesía, una lista de promesas de amor que no tenía pensado cumplir.

Nada de que hacia funcionaba, incluso se ganó al pueblo de Arendelle con acciones altruistas para demostrarle que era un hombre compasivo y capaz de gobernar a su lado.

El único amor que tenía espacio en el duro corazón de Elsa, estaba reservado para la princesa Anna, su odiosa hermana menor –la cual por cierto estaba colada por él, como debe ser modestia aparte–.

Elsa era inaccesible.

Inalcanzable.

Entre más cerca estaba de ella, más lejos quedaba su meta.

La frustración de no poder con Elsa para que sus sueños se cumplieran, hizo que realmente comenzara a odiarla.

Día, tarde, noche, a todas horas, todo el maldito tiempo pensaba en ella.

No podía quitársela de la cabeza.

La desesperación y los sentimientos tenía fueron tan poderosos, que un día un demonio lo escucho.

En el bosque un día que se encontraba cazando, la tierra comenzó a templar asustando a Sitron su fiel caballo.

Tuvo que desmontar para controlarlo y de pronto el ambiente comenzó a oler azufre y la tierra se abrió, dando paso a un ser monstruoso con cuernos de kudú, tronco de rana y piernas de león, que hablo directo.

—Dame tú alma, cumpliré tu deseo de tener a Elsa y con ello ser el rey que siempre has querido ser —dijo con suave voz, la cual no era capaz de identificar si provenía de una hombre o una mujer.

—¿Y tú que sabes de **mis** deseos? —Hans pregunto altanero recalcando el mis y alagando la s, para demostrar que no le temía a ese ser sobrenatural, que había salido de las entrañas de la tierra a sus pies.

—Se todo, tú alma lo grita a los cuatro vientos. Es tan fuerte el deseo que me invoco, se que deseas un reino, se que quieres ser un rey poderoso y sé que sobre todo te has aferrado a que Elsa sea tu reina.

—Si eres capaz de cumplir, te daré mi alma —respondió al ser hecho de azufre y lava que le miraba con diversión.

—Eres consciente de que condenaras tu alma al infierno, un lugar de sufrimiento eterno, etcétera, etcétera, etcétera —. Dijo el ser infernal con desinterés, como mero trámite a lo que vendría después.

—Sí, pero antes de cerrar el trato quiero que Elsa este siempre conmigo—contesto Hans sin duda alguna.

—Cliente exigente, puedo hacer que Elsa este contigo toda tú vida mortal, ni más ni menos.

—Entonces no hay trato, dije siempre y eso incluye una larga vida mortal.

El demonio pareció considerar un momento lo que Hans le dijo alzando la ceja y rascándose la barbilla.

—Meditando tus pedidos esto es lo que puedo hacer: Haré que Elsa sea tu esposa, te coronaran rey, tendrás un reino el cual gobernar, tendrás una vida larga con una muerte natural y la reina irá a donde tú vayas siempre que tengas esto en tú posesión —extendió sus largas manos hacia Hans, haciendo que apareciera de entre niebla amarilla un collar de platino con un magnifico colgante de zafiro azul, en forma de lagrima adornado con una serpiente a su alrededor.

—¿Ese zafiro ira al infierno conmigo? —cuestiono el joven príncipe de forma seria.

—Si lo entierran contigo…—dejo la frase al aire. No había garantía de que no robaran la joya del futuro cadáver de Hans.

—Trato hecho —concluyo Hans dándole la mano al demonio, el cual dejo su marca a fuego en la palma del pelirrojo.

Después de eso, las cosas comenzaron a caer como pequeñas piezas de un dominó para llegar a su meta final.

Anna enfermo de neumonía y murió, esto hizo que Elsa cayera en depresión haciéndola vulnerable al cortejo de Hans; en pocos meses terminaron comprometidos.

Hans era tan feliz porque sus sueños se cumplían, hasta que el día de la boda en que se puso el zafiro como le instruyo el demonio y Elsa le dio el tan esperado si en la iglesia.

Después de ese fatídico día Elsa perdió el control de su cuerpo y su mente se apago.

Era una muñeca de carne y hueso.

Y Hans supo en ese momento que la amaba de verdad y que tenerla así era un castigo por sus ambiciones desmedidas y que era demasiado egoísta como para dejarla libre.

Se convenció de que era mejor tener aun que sea un fragmento de ella, que nada.

. . .

N/A: Hola perdonen la tardanza pero el trabajo me invadió y en mi tiempo libre quise salir un rato a desetresarme.

Además de que tengo la maravillosa noticia (sé que a nadie le importa, pero ya que XD) de que por fin, después de mucho trabajo de enviar mensajes directo e indirectos uno de mis amigo se compadeció de mí y me compro el artbook de Frozen *A*. Ahora voy por un muñeco de Hans, haré que alguien me lo regale OñO.

Bueno pasando a otro tema, gracias por comentarios y espero que les haya gustado esta pequeña historia de Hans-vendo-mi-alma-cuerpo-y-todo-lo-tengo-por-una-Elsa.

Mañana subo la penúltima historia y les doy una pista: ¡Anthonyyyyyyyyyyy!


	29. Comic-Com

Género: Humor/Drama

Rating: K+

Sinopsis: Anna convenció al grupo de ir a la Comic-Con de San Diego disfrazados, y tanto Elsa como Hans sacarán provecho en su beneficio de la situación.

Ley de Murphy: Uno debería preferir siempre lo imposible probable que lo improbable posible.

. . .

**Comic-Con.**

. . .

_Hace un par de meses atrás…_

—Elsa, por favor. Anda ¿Sí? —Rogó Anna con sus grandes ojos de cachorro tierno a los cuales no podía negarse.

Lo que la humanidad hacia por amor era algo increíble, ahora entendía a Coraje el perro cobarde.

—Está bien Anna, lo haré.

_Actualmente en la fila de la Comic-Con…_

Desde que Anna había visto la película de Los Vengadores hace como un año (si andaba algo atrasada la niña), se había hecho aficionada Chris Evans, a los cómics de Marvel, a todo el universo cinematográfico de dicha franquicia y sobre todo al Capitan America.

La caja de Pandora se abrió para Anna y nada la detendría.

Y de alguna forma había convencido a todos de que debían ir a la Comic-Con de San Diego disfrazados de algún personaje de Marvel.

Anna fue como su amado Capitan America, su novio Kristoff fue de Thor, Elsa para hacer juego con su hermana fue de Winter Solder, Olaf de Spiderman y Hans de Loki.

—¿Repíteme de nuevo por qué hacemos esto? —pregunto discreto Kristoff a Elsa, cuando sintió la intensa mirada de un grupo de chicas que lo desnudaban con la mirada y le había pedido una foto.

—Por que la amamos mucho…mucho —repitió como mantra tanto a sí misma como a él.

—Ok, entiendo por qué estamos tú, Olaf y yo aquí con… disfraces…pero que hace él aquí —señalo a Hans con su traje de Loki posando para las cámaras encantado de la vida por ser el centro de atención.

—Por que su familia tiene un hotel cerca del centro de convenciones, y era traer a Hans o acampar aquí en la acera —contesto Elsa señalando primero el piso y luego al pelirrojo que saludó de mala gana y una sonrisa fingida cuando volteo a verla.

—Eres consciente de que le gustas mucho, ¿verdad Elsa? —sonrió Kristoff condescendiente, pensando que Elsa podía ser muy maquiavélica cuando se trataba de complacer a su amada hermanita.

Elsa decidió ignorar eso ultimo, sabía que Hans gustaba de ella y que tan vez le dio algunas cuantas falsas esperanza, para que les hiciera un espacio en el hotel de su familia y la verdad, es que no se sentía nada culpable.

La cosa con Hans era simple, ese hombre sacaba su peor lado siempre.

Como la vez que le había hecho creer que estaba tan enfermo de laringitis, que no era capaz de ni salir y le pidió de favor que se dejara caer a su apartamento a verlo; para que le pasara los apuntes de la escuela para no atrasarse, ya que los exámenes estaban a la vuelta de la esquina.

Como buena persona que era accedió a ir y le llevo un termo con agua caliente con miel y limón, una infusión de jengibre, sal para que hiciera gárgaras y hasta un humidificador.

Hans vivía solo en un departamento cerca de la Universidad y no tenía a nadie que pudiera cuidarlo. Le dio pena y como es su naturaleza noble, decidió ayudarlo en lo que pudiera.

Grave error.

Todo eso fue una treta suya para hacer que fuera a verlo en su cama, con pose seductora, vestido solo con su bóxer negro y con el tallo en la boca de una rosa roja.

El mensaje era muy claro: Tómame Elsa.

Los colores se le subieron a la cabeza, con solo recordar el bochornoso momento.

—Vamos Elsa, hay que posar para la foto —dijo Hans colocando su mano sobre su hombro y traerla a su lado.

De inmediato se puso tensa y volteo a ver a los niños disfrazados de Batman y Robin con la tablet en mano esperando su consentimiento.

—Claro niños —contesto dulce, mientras tomaba su rifle dándole un ligero codazo a Hans para alejarse de él.

Hans en respuesta sonrió de lado y les pregunto al mini dúo dinámico como querían su foto.

—¡Beso! —clamaron al mismo tiempo para sorpresa de Elsa.

—Bueno Elsa, hay que darle al público lo que pide —y sin más junto sus labios con los de ella, y discretamente deslizo un par de billetes en su mano, que los pequeños tomaron raudos.

Sabía que ella lo golpearía en un segundo más, pero había valido la pena.

No había accedido a ir a una boba convención con un tonto disfraz, por muy bien que se viera por nada.

Sacaría provecho de lo improbable, para hace posible sus deseos.

. . .

N/A: ¡Ja! Ese Hans loquillo siempre se sale con la suya, y vestido de Loki se ve bien sensual.

Y para que conste yo amo ir a las convenciones de comics *A*.

Por cierto Frozen no adivinaste la pista XD: Anthony=Ant-man=Marvel=Convención=Disfraces.

Mañana viene el final de esto y terminaré como comencé, con un crossover de una gran franquicia ¿Adivinan cual?


	30. La Fuerza esta de mi lado

Género: Crossover Star War/ Drama

Rating: T

Sinopsis: La joven Jedi Elsa tiene una misión que cumplir, y luchará contra Lord Starkiller para cumplir con ella cuente los que cueste.

Ley de Murphy: Si no los puedes convencer, confúndelos.

. . .

**La Fuerza esta de mi lado.**

. . .

_Hace mucho tiempo en una galaxia muy, muy lejana poco después de que la Gran Purga Jedi se llevará acabo, algunos pocos Caballeros Jedis y rebeldes sobrevivientes, fueron encomendados a realizar una última misión: Destruir las minas de cristales con las que se fabricaban los sables de luz, pues era preferible que se perdiera ese valioso elemento a que cayera en las siniestras manos de los malvados Sith. _

. . .

Después de un largo y difícil viaje de incógnita evitando al Imperio pudo llegar al frío planeta Ilum, hogar de los cristales adeganos, el elemento más importante para la construcción de un sable de luz.

Los cristales era el corazón de la espada, su fuerza vital que se unía a la Fuerza y la Fuerza a una Jedi.

Elsa tenía la noble misión, de no permitir que los villanos Lord Oscuros utilizaran este sagrado medio para el mal.

Miro por el parabrisas de su nave la fuerte nevada y se arropo su cazadora azul con forro de piel y se alegro de que estuviera acostumbrada a las temperaturas bajas o se moriría congelada.

El poder de la Fuerza la protegería.

Sin más abrió su nave y bajo para emprender la marcha a las cuevas, que volaría en pedazos para que nadie encontrara nunca su ubicación y esos cristales, no fueran usados por alguien indigno.

El camino parecía despejado y hasta el momento todo iba viento en popa, de no ser una ligera turbación que sintió cuando llego a la caverna.

Algo andaba mal, su sexto sentido Jedi se lo decía y si algo había aprendido en lo que llevaba de vida era a confiar en su instinto.

Lenta y cautelosa mirando a su alrededor fue desenfundado su sable de luz con empuñadura curva.

Dudaba que un gorgodon * fuera el causante de esta sensación de peligro inminente.

No, una criatura tan grande y salvaje no sería tan cauta a la hora de acercarse a un intruso en su territorio. Esto era algo ligeramente familiar, era una presencia que le recordó a sus días en la academia cuando era una niña.

Cuando el maestro Yoda le enseñaba como blandir un espada por primera vez.

—Hans —dijo suave activando su espada laser al tiempo que giraba y saltaba a un lado para esquivar con gracia y velocidad una avalancha de rocas que le fueron lanzadas desde el techo.

Un par de aplausos se escucharon de fondo, a un par de metro de donde se encontraba parada.

—¡Bravo, Elsa! ¡Bravo! Siempre has sido muy intuitiva, por eso siempre fuiste la favorita de ese duende verde en la escuela —planteo con burla al tiempo que caminaba hacia ella.

—No permitiré que profanes este lugar sagrado Hans —advirtió Elsa poniéndose en guardia lista para luchar.

Él sonrió de lado con saña y puso sus manos en alto para que Elsa las viera.

—No vine por esos estúpidos cristales, nosotros hacemos los nuestros —señalo refiriéndose a los Sith, enemigos naturales de los Jedis—, son sintéticos y utilizamos el Poder Oscuro de la Fuerza para darle el poder necesario.

—¿Entonces a que viniste, Hans? ¿A matarme? No puedo esperar menos de un traidor a la Fuerza, que fue capaz de aniquilar aldeas que gente inocente por ayudar a los rebeldes que luchan contra un gobierno corrupto.

—En primer lugar mi nombre ya no es Hans, es Lord Starkiller* —contesto rayando en lo arrogante y con un ligero brillo en sus orbes verdes que indicaba que estaba listo para pelear, Elsa retrocedió un par de pasos buscando una mejor posición para luchar. Sabia lo buen luchador que era el pelirrojo—. En segundo lugar jamás traicione a nadie, nunca le di me lealtad a la Orden y siempre he peleado por mí mismo, por nadie más y te digo que esas personas sabían el precio que pagarían por ayudar a los rebeldes. Nadie los obligo a esconder fugitivos.

»Y lo más importante de todo esto Elsa es que vine por ti, a reclutarte o a ejecutarte.

»Todo depende de tu respuesta, querida —concluyo frío, duro, letal.

Poco importaba que Elsa tuviera el arma desenfundada y que la hoja de luz azul del sable apuntara a su cabeza lista para rebanarlo en el segundo que viera indicios de moverse, él confiaba en su velocidad y capacidad de reacción.

—Lord —escupió Elsa el honorifico con repulsión—, estoy segura que tú mismo te pusiste el ridículo titulo, siempre fuiste un malcriado y malagradecido mocoso que siempre sintió que merecía más de lo que tenía.

—Es ira lo que siento Elsa, eso está muy mal para una caballero Jedi. Según recuerdo las enseñanzas de la Orden, este tipo de sentimientos negativos llevan al lado oscuro de la Fuerza —repuso Starkiller con desdén—. O es acaso esta turbación que siento en ti, es, por otra cosa más profunda, tal vez…sea ¿por Anna?

—No te atrevas a meter a mi hermana en esto —hablo con tono de amenaza frunciendo el ceño.

—Claro, claro la Orden te llevo lejos de casa para entrenarte cuando descubrieron que estaba en sincronía con La Fuerza, no volviste a verla después de eso.

»La Orden separa a la los bebés y niños de sus familias, para poder moldearlos a su manera y dicen que nosotros los Sith somos los malos.

En ese punto Elsa no puedo soportarlo más y atacó.

Starkiller eludió el ataque con un rápido movimiento de sus espadas gemelas de hoja roja.

La batalla comenzó de lleno.

Elsa fue con todo golpeado con fuerza de arriba abajo, empujando a su adversario al fondo de la cueva para reducir sus movimientos.

Él por su parte, ocupaba ambas espadas en sus dos manos para mantener a raya las estocadas de Elsa y decidió que lo mejor era retroceder y defenderse para cansarla.

Ella estaba furiosa y utilizaría ese estallido de fuerza mal empleada a su favor.

Tenía que confundirla y hacer que perdiera el control de su poder.

—Sabes linda, Arendelle es un bello pueblo para ir a visitar —hablo agitado en un contundente choque de sables que hicieron saltar chispas y cuando estuvo cara a cara con Elsa suavizo su gesto como si no estuviera haciendo ningún esfuerzo por mantener su posición—. Estoy muy seguro de que tu hermana se debe de haber transformado en una hermosa mujer —siguió provocando.

—¡Tú jamás, le pondrás un solo dedo a mi hermana! —grito con furia pateando su estomago y sacándolo de equilibrio.

El pelirrojo cayó de lleno tosiendo.

—Eso es Elsa, saca toda tu ira contra mí, eso me excita más de lo que te pueda imaginar —aseguro recuperando el aire que perdió con el golpe.

En cuanto dijo esto la rubia fue directa a él con la espada en alto, lista para matarlo. Esta fuera de sí, todo lo veía rojo. La mención de su hermana menor era su gran punto débil.

Hans sonrió triunfante cuando saco su arma del cinturón, porque le dio la perfecta oportunidad de apuntarle con su pistola bláster* y disparar contra la empuñadura de su sable.

La desarmo al instante.

Elsa sin arma, con la mano herida y cansada por sacar todo su poder en un estallido de rabia se dio cuenta de su grave error, al dejarse llevar por las crueles palabras de su ex-compañero padawan.*

Ese era el plan de ese malvado hombre desde el principio.

Starkiller se levanto sin esfuerzo, se acomodo su cabello revuelto y fue directo a Elsa.

—Me atacaste con odio, usaste la fuerza con irá —recargo su frente contra la de ella y acaricio su mejilla sudorosa—. Usaste el lado oscuro de la Fuerza, cariño.

—No, yo no…

Ella había caído en confusión, todo lo que era ella, sus principios y los de la Orden se habían salido de su mente solo por un instante y…

¿Qué pasaba con actuar siempre con nobleza, rectitud y el código?

El bendito código que juro seguir.

_No existe emoción, sólo existe paz._

_No existe ignorancia, sólo existe conocimiento._

_No existe pasión, sólo existe serenidad._

_No existe caos, sólo existe armonía._

_No existe muerte, sólo existe la Fuerza.*_

—Siempre ignoraste tus emociones cariño por eso no las confrontas, ni las entiendes, por eso nunca alcanzaras la paz que se requiere para ser un Jedi —hablo trémulo, con su voz cargada de emoción por lograr que penetrar en la incorruptible fortaleza que era Elsa—. Estas confundida, deja que yo te guie, jamás te obligare hacer nada que no quieras hacer, eso te lo prometo.

—No, no…debo destruir la mina de los cristales —dijo perdida buscando desesperada un par de bombas junto con los detonadores.

—La destruiré por ti, nadie tomará esos cristales —acomodo a Elsa entre sus brazos y le cargo para sacarla de la cueva.

Elsa se dejo llevar por que había entrado en un estado de shock emocional.

La salida a la superficie de todas las confusas emociones la dejaron pasmada. Era abrumador sentirlas y no poder controlarlas.

Sentía que le faltaba el aire.

Dolor, ira, tristeza, un deseo enorme de querer desparecer se adueño de ella.

Se encontraba perdida.

En cuanto salieron Hans hizo uso del lado oscuro de la Fuerza, derrumbando la entrada y escondiéndola con nieve para que la entrada quedara enterrada para siempre.

—Te llevaré a ver a tu hermana, es lo que necesitas —llevo a Elsa a su nave mientras recitaba en su mente el código de los Sith.

_La paz es una mentira, solo hay pasión._

_Con la pasión, obtengo fuerza._

_Con la fuerza, obtengo poder._

_Con poder, obtengo victoria._

_Con victoria, mis cadenas se rompen._

_La Fuerza me liberará.*_

Ahora tenía a Elsa y la educaría para que fuera una gran usuaria del lado oscuro de La Fuerza.

Con eso ambos serían libres.

. . .

**Glosario y aclaraciones:**

-Jedi: Es un ser que estudia, sirve, usa las energías míticas y luminosas de la Fuerza.

-Sith: Son usuarios del lado oscuro de la Fuerza.

-La Fuerza: Un poder metafísico y vinculante omnipresente que algunos pocos elegidos son capaces de usar.

-Cristal: Se usan para construir las espadas láser con el fin de concentrar la energía en la hoja.

-Gorgodon: Son grandes fieras que viven en el mundo helado de Ilum.

\- Starkiller: Tome este nombre prestado para Hans, el cual es el apellido que originalmente tenia Luke Skywalker en el libreto original y también es el nombre clave del aprendiz secreto de Dark Vader que sale en el videojuego y novelas de Star Wars: El Poder de la Fuerza.

-Bláster: Es el arma más usada en la galaxia, la cual dispara ráfagas de luz basados en energía.

-Padawan: Un aprendiz de Jedi.

-Código Jedi: Es una sucesión de ideas básicas que un Jedi debe aprender y comprender para seguir el lado luminoso de la Fuerza. Para una mayor explicación pueden consultar la wiki de Star War.

-Código Sith: Es el código por el que se refuerzan las creencias de la Orden de los Sith. Para una mayor explicación pueden consultar la wiki de Star War.

. . .

**N/A:** Ok, antes que nada les quiero recordar que pueden pasar a mi blog de inspiración que se encuentra en mi perfil, para ver vídeos e imágenes cada una de las historias que hice y espero que todo lo que escribí quedara tan claro como el agua pura del fiordo donde viven Elsa y Anna.

Sé que muchos solo han visto las series y no han ni visto las sagradas películas de Star War, sobre todo los episodios IV, V y VI que son mis favoritas, de las otras 3 no soy gran partidaria pero bueno es canon y las que van a seguir confieso que no estoy nada emocionada por que Disney, se ha pasado por el arco del triunfo de me vale…y bueno me rompió algunos canon que hacen que mi corazón shipper-fan sangre.

En fin, dejando eso a un lado agradezco mucho a la wiki de Star War, porque sin ella no hubiera podido hacer nada de esto por segunda vez. De hecho quedo mucho mejor que la había escrito en un principio, tiene más acción.

Elsa una noble Jedi seducida por el lado Oscuro de la Fuerza, ósea el guapeton de Hans hace que mi corazón Helsa suspire ¿A ustedes no?

Bueno me despido de momento y muchas gracias por acompañarme en esta aventura, tenerme paciencia y que la Fuerza Helsa los guíe.


End file.
